One Last Wish
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: At the end, he had given her a choice, His love or her brother. She chose her brother. Can a little girl's dying wish give them the happy ending they deserve?
1. Little Anna

A.N: Alright this is my first Labyrinth fic. So please, please, PLEASE be gentle with me! Constructive criticism would be helpful, so that means no flames, okay? (I tend to use all flames to make nice and gooey smores, anyway.) So on with the story.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to the great imagination of the late Jim Henson(RIP). Jareth is played by the wonderful David Bowie(I honestly think it is a sin to look that good in pants that tight. Oh well sin away, I say. XD)

* * *

Warning: this first part mentions death, amputation, and life-threatening illnesses. You have been warned.

A faint beeping was all that was heard in the room, along with the low raspy breathing of a little girl struggling to stay awake to read her favorite red leather bound book, worn from years of use.

A small smile graced the girl's face, "But what no one knew…."

"Time for your medicine, Anna." The nurse said as she walked into the room, holding a small container. She smiled when she saw what she was reading.

"The Labyrinth again? You have read it maybe a hundred times since you got here."

"I love this book! It's my favorite and it makes me happy. I just don't like the ending to it, it's too sad. I know she could have negotiated some kind of deal to be able to get her brother back, but also stay with him." Anna stated.

"Negotiate? That is a big word for a eight year old to be using."

"My daddy says that I am very smart, it's from reading so much. I just wish he was here, mommy too. But I am glad they are in heaven now. They are happy now, I know it."

The little girl took the small cup, took the three pills out and took them one by one with little sips of water. She didn't see the nurse trying to hold back the tears. She looked over at the theater poster. It was for a play based on the red bound book Anna was holding. She was a very precocious eight year old who loved theater and dancing, especially Ballet, she thought it was graceful.

Anna and her parents were on the way back from the play when an eighteen wheeler slid on a big patch of black ice and jack-knifed in front of them. Her father tried hitting the brakes, but it was too late. They hit the semi and flipped six times and hit a telephone pole. Her mother was killed instantly and her father died three days later from an infection, that was four months ago. Anna was still critical due to her age and the leukemia. She had beaten it before and her mother and father decided to celebrate by going to see the play, The Labyrinth. Sarah Williams was in the starring role. It was like she was born for that role with how she just naturally fell into it.

The injuries she sustained from the crash weakened her body and the leukemia got stronger. She just had a week left.

The nurse wiped a falling tear from her cheek, smiled, and turned to Anna.

"If you need anything, anything at all…"she stated, and walking out the door, she closed it behind her.

"Don't worry, I'll call." The bright, smiling, little girl went back to reading her book, waving a hand at the nurse. As soon as the door closed, the girl fell into a coughing fit. She wiped her mouth with a nearby tissue and it came away stained with blood.

"Not long now. I have to try it, just to see."

Anna set her book on her lap, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Her eyes and her mouth opened, "I wish the Goblin King would come and visit me!"

~~Meanwhile~~

A man sat on a throne made of white stone gazing into the crystal ball within his hand, watching intently as the figure inside sat reading to a small blonde haired boy. The figure was a dark haired woman with piercing green eyes, and a lithe, shapely body. She sliced one of her hands through the air and made a funny face at the boy, making him laugh. The woman's face broke into a smile and she tipped her head back and a breathy, musical laugh filled the air.

A strange emotion tore through his body, and a single tear slipped from the corner of one of his eyes. Angered by the power she still had over him, he threw the crystal across the room, not caring as it shattered into dust against the stone wall. "Gahh! What in the nine hells is wrong with me! You! What have you done to me? To my Kingdom? You believed in everything, yet nothing at once and still you beat me, foolish girl!"

His anger faded to a deep sorrow as he conjured another crystal, once again watching the familiar green eyes sparkle with happiness. "Sarah, my precious Sarah, how you turned my world into a living nightmare! I can only watch from a distance as you forget more and more as time passes. Why can't Fate be kind to my kin just once in our blasted existence."

A gust of wind stirred the dust upon the ground and a tight feeling gripped his chest.

A small raspy voice filled the air, "I Wish the Goblin King would come and visit me!"

The crystal he had just conjured shattered into a shower of glitter. His brows furrowed, _What a strange wish for a child to make. Even stranger still that the Labyrinth would grant such a wish. Foolish wish that it was. The sooner I leave the sooner this will be done with._

The man stood, flicked his wrist, and a crystal appeared in his hand. He threw it to the ground, and in a shower of glitter and light was gone.

A lone owl could be seen soaring through the Underground, making it's way Aboveground to grant the wish of a little girl that he didn't know was going to change his life in more ways than one.


	2. Meetings & Memories

A.N: This chapter is full of angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, just borrowing some characters for a while.

* * *

Warning: Chapter mention amputation.

~~Anna's Wish~~

It was dark and silent in her room. She didn't like it. She was hoping the wish would work and she would meet the Goblin King just once before she went to be with her mommy and daddy.

She heard a scraping at the window and turned toward it. It was an owl! She tried looking closely at it, but it suddenly dropped out of sight. The window slid open and a gust of wind blew the curtain inwards. The owl flew toward her screeching and Anna threw her hands up, slightly frightened. The sound of beating wings died down, all she could hear was the sound of fabric rustling. She looked up and gasped.

"You…you're the Goblin King?! You are real!"

A regal figure stood in front of her. He was wearing Black leather-like armor with black pants, knee high boots, and a black cape with a high neck billowed behind him. Long locks of pale blonde hair fell in disarray around his face and down behind him. His eyes were an icy blue, but one eye seemed different, it flickered between blue, brown and green. Anna didn't care, she liked him and knew right away that she could trust him with anything.

Jareth was in silent shock at the young child in front of him. The child's head was completely shaven and she was hooked up to many different machines. The silent beeping filled the room along with her soft breathing. A smile graced her small delicate features and brightened her eyes. She looked like a china doll, she looked so frail, like she would break at any moment.

A voice broke through his thoughts, "Your Majesty? Are you here for my wish?"

He moved closer to her bed and sat down in the chair beside her. Anna could see the shock in his eyes as they focused on the bed. Both of her legs were amputated. He quickly locked eyes with her and she knew what his eyes were asking.

"I was in a accident with my mommy and daddy. We hit a big truck and flipped, we were on our way back home from seeing my favorite play, The Labyrinth, when it happened. I loved it. Sarah is my most favorite actress, she was great! When I woke up in the hospital, my mommy and daddy were both already in heaven. The doctors told me that the injuries I got were too bad and they weren't able to save my legs. But I can still read my favorite book and now you're here."

Jareth was torn, the pain at seeing this young child in the state she is, he listened to her words and was shocked that his world was turned into a play. Even more shocking was hearing his precious Sarah's name attached to it.

_Wait. Maybe she meant a different Sarah, after all, there is more than one girl with that name… But what if it is Sarah Williams, HIS Sarah Williams, just what did that mean…_

"This Sarah, her last name wouldn't be Williams by any chance, would it?" He asked cautiously.

The little girl looked excited, "Of course! She plays the beautiful princess who wishes her little brother away. I have the playbill on the wall over there!" She pointed to the wall behind him.

He dared not to breathe as he stood and slowly turned to be greeted by piercing green eyes. _Those eyes… _As he move closer to it, his hand raised until his fingers lightly traced the features of her beautiful face. His heart clenched as a rather painful memory replayed in his mind.

He hadn't known right away what he felt for her. It had come to him slowly over the course of that masked ball. Oh how she changed him that night, without even knowing it, too.

_**He had watched her look for him, toyed with her all night, disappearing and reappearing in front of her. She was deep under the haze of the peach dream and he was taking advantage of it greatly. **_

_**She had made it too far already, no thanks to Hoghead. She would go no further. He would see to it personally. **_

_**As their eyes kept locking on to one another's from across the floor, he noticed something quite strange. Her eyes were the most beautiful green he had ever seen and he felt a unusual jolt of nervousness run through his limbs. Why in all the lands was he feeling nervous; He was the one in control here.**_

_**Finally, he decided to give in to his curiosity, and when the giant fan of feathers fell away, his unseemingly mismatched blue locking with her piercing forest green, a jolt filled him yet again. He knew then as she was gazing at him with such abandon, such pure wonder, that it was a different game that they were now playing. **_

_**When he took her into his arms, spinning and dancing around the ballroom, he felt a warmth filling his chest. He found the song he was singing earlier suddenly had more meaning to him and he found himself singing it once more, his eyes drowning in hers. **_

_**What is this? He remembered himself thinking. What manner of witchcraft is this? **_

_**Suddenly the clock struck twelve, getting louder with each chime. **_

_**Everyone stopped as Time slowed with the chimes. They watched as their bodies slowly moved toward one another. He looked down at her, still spinning in circles, smiling warmly. **_

_**That's when everything went wrong. She looked to the clock then back to him and she gasped, the wonder draining from her face and the light leaving her eyes. Pain filled him. **_

_**Finally, when she pulled away from his arms, turning and pushing through the crowd of masked dancers, fleeing from him, did he truly understand. A deep loneliness struck him as he reached a hand out to stop her, just to fall short, brushing through a lock of her raven hair, and his heart ached.**_

_**It wasn't witchcraft that held him in its clutches.**_

_**As she raised the chair to destroy the crystal which held the ballroom; He felt his chest tighten as he collapsed to the floor, tears staining the crystal beneath him, great sobs wracking his lean frame. He had never felt such torment, such sadness. He had never felt such a feeling like this before. It couldn't be…what was wrong with him?…**_

_**It was Love. **_

_**He had fallen in love with a little slip of a girl. She had beaten him at his own game.**_

_**He had lost. **_

"_**Sarah…"**_

_**Everything shattered.**_


	3. Explanations

A.N: Sorry that this chapter is a little short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Never will, now if you will excuse me. *closes door*

_(Faint sobbing could be heard from behind door)_

* * *

He recoiled away from the poster and his eyes filled with such a deep sadness, but he quickly moved to hide it, lest the girl figured it out.

Anna noticed his reaction to the poster, how he ever so gently touched his fingers to her features and put two and two together. _I am a very smart girl after all. _

"You know her don't you?"

His eyes widened, "How…what…I-" at a loss for words he could only look at her, his mouth agape. Pain and loss filled him as he closed his mouth and placed his head in his hands.

"You do! Sarah ran the labyrinth herself and that's why she played the part so perfectly." Anna thought out loud, then added as an afterthought, "That's why she was crying."

His head shot up, "Crying? Why would she be crying? She is the one who said the words, not me!" He was standing by now, hands clenched tightly, heaving in lungfuls of air to calm his nerves. _No since in getting angry at the girl, it's not her fault. She's not the one who made me like this. Damn little headstrong wench._

"It was at the end of the play where she says the words, she looked so sad, so torn. This is why…why I-" Anna words dissolved in a fit of coughing and hacking. Her hands came away stained with specks of blood.

Jareth made his way to the little girl, concerned for her health. He picked her up and sat down, placing her in his lap, and rocked her back and forth. His lips were moving and words were coming from his mouth, but he couldn't even make them out, so great was his concern for the girl.

He did not even notice he was crying until a small delicate hand wiped the tears from his cheeks. He looked down at her, sorrow etching his features.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked so softly.

He shook his head, "Yes, with every fiber that makes up my being. Without her, I would be nothing, I am nothing. Why did she reject me!?"

"She thought it was just another trick of yours to keep her from getting her brother back. It was probably no different from the book. She had wanted to stay, but she had to make sure her brother was safe and to do that she had to give up her dreams, she had to give up you."

_Why does fate have to be cruel to such a wunderkind? I wonder…_"What is your name little one?"

"Ohh! How rude of me! My name is Anna Elizabeth Wolfe."

"Well, Miss Wolfe. How would you like to come away and live in my castle?"

"It is a nice thought, your majesty, but I can't."

Shock filled him. "Why not? You would be well cared for, and you would have everything you wanted." He argued. _I am not going to let this little girl fade away into dust._

"I don't have much time left. Find her, find Sarah and talk to her. You have to before its too late, then she will never know how you feel. That's why I made that wish. I want to change the story, you and Sarah both deserve happiness and to do that, you need to talk."


	4. I Wish

Chapter 4: I Wish…

Jareth had only seen such resolve in one other and he could not even go near her, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew Anna did not have long, but he did not want to see such a spirit fade into nothingness. He had to move fast, if there was any chance at all.

"You do not have to let this be the end, little one. Take my offer, and you will want for nothing, you will be whole once again. Say yes, I implore you, say yes." He pleaded with her as his magic gathered in his hands, forming a crystal, that he held up for her to see.

Anna looked into the crystal, at the dreams within, the dreams that she wanted so badly to come true. She shook her head back and forth, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Not even a wish can bring back my mommy and daddy, Goblin King, they are in heaven waiting for me. They have been waiting too long."

She looked up at him, the tears long since stopped, and asked, " How many wishes do I get to make?"

"Two, Anna. Only two." His voice wavered.

Her head tilted to the side and she let a brilliant smile grace her features. That only made his vision swim and his chest tighten. He stood and turned, setting her back on the bed. He made to move away, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down at the fragile little girl, and as she placed a cold little hand against his cheek, a silent understanding passed between them. He nodded and moved away as another coughing fit hit her, again bringing blood to her lips. The tears were still fresh on her cheeks as she spoke her last wish.

"I wish the Goblin King had another chance to make things right with Sarah Williams!"

The magic surged within the room and as she laid back upon her pillow, a long forgotten lullaby came to his mind. _My mother's lullaby, the one she used to sing all the time. __Well, the little girl deserves all the support she needs at this moment._

The words of the lullaby passed from his lips into the air,

_**Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**_

_**Back to the years of loo-li-lae-lay.**_

_**And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow.**_

_**Bless you with love for the road you may go.**_

_**May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune,**_

_**With diamonds and pearls**_

_**At your head and your feet.**_

_**May you find kindness in all that you meet.**_

Her eyes slid closed as she slipped into a deep sleep. Her breathing was slow and deep.

He continued, even though the tears which distorted his vision slid down his cheeks, and his voice was hoarse.

_**Now fall off to sleep,**_

_**I'm not meaning to keep you.**_

_**I'll just sit for a while**_

_**And sing loo-li-lae-lay.**_

The steady beeping that was her heart beating slowed, and her breathing got more shallow with each ragged breath she took.

_**May there always be angels**_

_**To watch over you**_

_**To guide you each step of the way.**_

_**To guard you and keep you safe from all harm.**_

_**Loo-li-lae-lay**_

_**Loo-li-la-**_

The slowing beep faded into a continuous tone. His voice broke as a cry was caught in his throat. He sat down hard into the seat behind him. The crystal held within his hand slipped free, falling only to shatter upon the hard floor below.

She was gone. Such a precious soul lost to the clutches of death. Jareth smiled through his tears, she was defiant to the end, just like his Sarah.

_Sarah! Will she even listen to me? Does she even remember me? What if the wish Anna made was not granted? What will I do? Where is-_

A shrill alarm and the sound of running footsteps down the hallway stilled his thoughts.

"Thank you Anna. I will never forget you or your strength. I will not let your wish be in vain. Goodbye, little one." With a flourish of glitter and light he was an owl once more.

* * *

A.N. This chapter took forever to write. I know Jareth seems a little OC in this one, but I think he would act just like any other person if they had to watch helpless as a child was dying.

The song in this chapter is Sleep Song by Secret Garden. (I know that the singer is a woman, but it is supposed to be his mother's lullaby.)

Please Read & Review.


	5. Musings Amid a Stormy Night

A.N. I LIVE! I am so sorry to everyone who has been following this story. I have been horribly busy. Just started a new job, moved into a new place and I only have my little ACER laptop to type on. (We are talking tiny laptop, people. The kind you have to have three inches from your face to even see what you are typing. XD) Also, most recently, all three of kids have come down sick. YAY! T-T ( I swear something or someone is out to get me.) But anyhoos, I am back and I have an extra long chapter for you all and also as an extra apology...

I have a playlist for each chapter so I am going through and putting songs to my chapters!

These songs go along with this chapter. I will add more songs as we get further into the story.

Well on with the story.

Playlist: http :/ / www. youtube. com/ my_playlists?p=9CE69052A80EE979

UPDATE:

Thanks to a reminder from helikesitheymikey, I have changed a part in here to include something I completely forgot about.

You are right, Jareth did take three hours from Sarah in the tunnel. I can't believe I forgot it. Thank you for bringing that up.

Also thanks to MythicAngelDust as well. Thank you for your feedback about the point of view changes. I really need to get a beta, than that wouldn't happen again. I had read it and notice that it is a little disorientating to people. So I have made some changes to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: My Little Goodbyes

(Number 1 on the playlist)

When the door flew open, the nurse that had just left four hours ago, came in pushing the crash cart, followed by two doctors and three more nurses.

They worked for half an hour before the doctor finally called it.

"Time of death: 12:35 am. Poor little girl. At least she's with her mom and dad, not suffering anymore. I will make the call. Karen?"

"Yes?"

"Did she have any other family we should notify?"

The nurse who had grown close to the girl, she leaned over, brushing a speck of glitter off her cheek, "No, no other family."

The nurses all sniffled, they had known the little girl laying there with the small smile on her face, and would miss her bright and cheery personality.

They left Nurse Williams to say her goodbyes; the girl was the same age as her little Toby, so they knew how painful it was for her.

"Oh you poor girl, I hope you are happily in heaven with your mommy and daddy now. Goodbye, Anna." Karen grabbed the little red bound book and tucked it into her hands and kissed her on the forehead.

A cold wind blew across her nose causing her to look up. _That window wasn't open when I left before. How strange._

When she moved to close the window, she noticed something in Anna's other hand, a single beautiful feather of white. As she closed the window, a soft hoot caught her attention. There on one of the branches of the large oak outside the window was the most beautiful barn owl she had ever seen.

"So Mr. Owl, are you the one that left the little gift for her? The wind must have blown it through the window when you were cleaning up, huh? Well, thank you Mr. Owl." _Come on, Karen! You're talking to an owl, like he can understand you._

Just then the owl tilted his head and hooted softly again before taking flight into the air.

"Keep safe tonight, Mr. Owl! Its going to storm bad tonight!" She yelled after him. _Funny. It looked like he understood me. Ahh, it was probably nothing. I should get things arranged for Anna's funeral. She deserves a nice little service. I should see if Sarah could come to it. She always did enjoy visiting Anna._

Karen made her way to the door, and with one last goodbye, she turned off the light, and closed the door behind her. (2)

* * *

The goblin king beat his wings, taking note of the woman's warning. Jareth could not believe what he had just seen. _Or who._ That woman who closed the window to Anna's room was Toby's mother and more importantly, _Sarah's stepmother, _his thoughts finished for him.

Lightening ripped through the sky much too close for comfort, as his owl form jerked to the left suddenly.

_What could this mean? Did Anna's wish come true or is this just a cruel twist of fate? _He mused to himself, _I wish things were more clear to me._

A loud booming clap of thunder had broke the silence around him and he could feel drops of rain starting to soak into his feathers. _Not good. If my top most layer get completely soaked, I won't be able to fly anymore, then I will have to walk the rest of the way. Very unaccommodating to someone with magic._

He flew farther and farther until he reached the outskirts of the town he had been called to twice now. _How fickle fate can be. All he had to do was turn east and it would take him straight to the green-eyed chit-_he cut his thoughts off before the pain settled in again. _I need no distractions right now. _The rain starting to fall harder as another memory, even more painful than the last, had taken hold of him.

_**I couldn't believe it at first when the guard had said she had reachd the castle. She had made it to the city, after all he had done to stop her. I was livid, my anger spread like willdfire through me, but some small part of him was proud of her. For no runner had ever made as far as his precious Sarah did. Even removing three hours from her in the tunnel had not deterred her resolve. That hard-headed, raven-haired, green-eyed wench. **__**It had only been nine hours since they started this game and only a hour since the peach dream. **_

_**When she stepped into the Escher room alone, something inside me started. I**__** put a hand on his chest to still my racing heart. I had long since thought my heart could not feel, that it was nothing but a block of stone setting within my chest. But this little chit with the forest green eyes has slowly, step by step through ths labyrinth, chipped the block to almost nothing. **_

_**Pained filled me yet again. This is nothing but a game, she had to see it to the end. They both had to. There was nothing between me and her. I will play the part she set me, no more, no less. I would be the villian, no matter how much I wanted it to be different. (1)**_

_**As she made her way to the landing overlooking the Escher room, staring into the he made his decision.**_

"_**To hell with the game." I moved silently to where I was looking up at her from below, my hands on my hips. I decided to try a new song I had wrote especially for her, hoping the feeling in the song would persuade her to stay here in the Labyrinth with me.**_

"_**How you turned my world, you precious thing…" I jumped down, just to disappear and reappear across the room. **_

_**Striding towards her, I continued the song, "You starve and near exhaust me…" **_

_**Disappearing yet again just to appear walking around the corner behind her, **_

_**My voice deepened with the longing I felt,**_

"_**Everything I've done, I've done for you." She turned, startled by my voice. Looking at me with such shock. **_

_**I walked slowly towards her, and then walking straight through her. She had felt so divine, like warm rain on a cold day. Something inside me had broke and I was angry. Angry at her for toying with me and angry at myself for letting a little slip of a girl affect me like this. I turned towards her in my anger and let a new verse utter from my lips like venom.**_

"_**I move the stars for no one." I jumped from the landing and watched in secret how she looked around the room. Silently wishing that those green eyes were searching for me, but knowing deep inside that she was scanning the room for her brother. She turned and ran through the archway behind her, her steps taking her down a stairway as I followed below, my voice masking my steps.**_

"_**You've run so long, you've run so far." I jogged up the stairs to turn and step before her. My heart was racing and I could not stop as more venom fell from my lips. "Your eyes can be so cruel."**_

_**I held a crystal up as I moved closer to her, those green eyes staring up at me in curious shock. She had glanced briefly at the crystal and then locked eyes with me yet again. Those damned eyes of her.**_

"_**Just as I can be so cruel." I made a motion with my hand holding the crystal and turned away from those piercing eyes, to throw the crystal down in to the room. **_

_**We both watched as the crystal bounced off the wall and up the stairs to land in Toby's hands. **_

"_**Though I do believe in you, "**_

"_**Toby!" I heard her breathless voice call out. I closed my eyes, not thinking about the game anymore, just my precious Sarah. I watched from the doorway as she ran by me trying to get to the child.**_

"_**Yes I do.."**_

_**She looked towards me for a moment and I knew that I was not going going to stop her.**_

"_**Live without the sunlight…"**_

_**She kept chasing the boy through the room up and down stairs. Upside down and right side up, sideways and diagonally. **_

"_**Love without your heartbeat."**_

**_I looked down upon her looking and looking, watching her getting more lost as she moved deeper into the Escher room._**

"_**I..I.I can't live within you."**_

_**She still did not pay attention to my words. Pain filled me and my chest tightened again. My vision swam and my voice caught in my throat. Why? Why can't she listen to my words, to my heart's song calling out to her.**_

**_"Toby!" I heard her call again._**

_**She came upon a landing and looking down she noticed Toby sitting on the edge of a opening in the floor, looking up at her with a puzzled look on his face. **_

"_**Toby?" She said once more. Then she looked down and stilled. She looked up and locked eyes with me. **_

_**What was she up to? Why wasn't she going back down the stairs?**_

_**Then looking back down at Toby, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.**_

_**I then knew what she was going to do. Brave little chit. **_

**_She jumped. _**

_**I knew and it still did not stop my heart from dropping into the pit of my stomach.**_

_**She jumped off the landing.**_

"_**Sarah!" The name flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. A crystal appeared in my hand and before I knew it the crystal was flying towards her, my magic flowing from me to her. **_

_**The crystal exploded, and the Escher room was torn apart in my effort to make sure that Sarah was safe. I collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. Sweat beaded on my forehead and I felt weak. What had just happened? I remember asking myself.**_

_**Then the magic had settled and an understanding filled me that wasn't my own. Tears stained my face and I refused to believe it one second. It was to cruel to even think that. (5)**_

"_**No. my labyrinth…you didn't…she can't be….**_

_**Suddenly, losing the game was not as important. **_

_**Losing Sarah? It meant more to him than life and death.**_

_**It meant losing his future.**_

* * *

**_Next chapter teaser:_**

"Just one moment! I'll be there is a second." The yound woman called out in answer to the thump at the door.

_I wonder who could be at the door at this time of night? Probably Billy, when will he ever learn? _She though to herself. _What if its someone else. You know you want it to be him, Sarah. you've had a crush on him for years now. _

"NO! Not him. That was just a nightmare that my conscience cooked up." She berated herself for thinking that.

The yound woman wipes her hands on her apron hesitantly, knowing deep down inside she really does want it to be him.

She grips the doorknob, and turning it, pulls the door open.

"Oh my god." She stares at shock at the rain soaked and wind beaten person before her.

_No it can't be. _

_After all these years?_

"Jareth?"

**_A.N.: Hopefully this chapter redeems me in my readers' eyes. I wanted to do the Escher room scene from Jareth's point of view. Once again...Please Read and review. _**

**_(That review button gets awfully lonely. Do it for the button, please?)_**


	6. Part One: Finding the Key

_**Alright everyone! Here is chapter 6: Part One. Yes, part one. I am doing this chapter in 3 parts, because there are a lot of things that will be important for later on. Hope you all enjoy this. **_

_**(Please, please read and review. Do it for the button!)**_

**_Playlist: http: _****_/ _****_/ .com/view_play_list?p=18FBBCE8D4A743DD_**

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Labyrinth or David Bowie(Wish I did LOL! ;D) I just wrote this for fun, not profit.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Opening the Door: Part One

By the time the goblin king came to his senses, the sky was darkening quickly. The storm was getting much worse, the light drizzle turned into heavy drops that felt like daggers piercing into his flying form. The downpour attacked him relentlessly and without mercy.

_Damn! If the rain keeps up like this it will make this form difficult to keep this form up for too much longer. I need to get to the gate and quickly or- _his thoughts were cut off by a streak of lightening narrowly missing the tip of his tail, his airborne self twisted in mid wing beat. _That was too close, much too close. Just a little farther and I will be back underground, away from this storm._

He flew closer to the trees, moving further away from the menacing clouds above. They rumbled with barely contained fury. The rain beat against him even harder, but his thoughts were turning back to the little girl who had wished him here. _Anna did not deserve her fate. Why did she make that wish? Why?_

He twisted and balked among the tree limbs, finally making it to the park. He swooped by a tall pointed stone. _What the nine hells made me come here? This is the last place I want to see right now! Damned storm! _He started thinking of that day when he watched he playing dress up from that very same spot on the stone. _Damn it! Get out of my head you hard-headed little chit! You are nothing to me anymore! _

"_**I wish the Goblin King had another chance to make things right with Sarah Williams!" **_Anna's little voice echoed in his head. _Such a waste of youth, to lose a bright star as her, and just becuase she thought she could make things right. Well, where is she? Where! Probably halfway across the world right now, acting to her little greedy heart's content! And me! I am here wasting away because I couldn't keep her with me when I needed her the most! I still need her. This was nothing but a absolute waste of time! There is no happy ending, not for us. Not anymore. _He was lost in his painful thoughts, as he flew forward to the portal to the underground.

The clouds roared and the sky lit up as lightening cut through the air before him. Branches creaked and cracked. He didn't notice the branch until it was too late and the heavy branch slammed into him. He fell from the sky; broken and bloodied. The goblin king succumbed to the darkness enclosing on him, his last thoughts were of a little girl smiling and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

His head hurt. That was the very first thing he noticed when he came to.

_**His eyes opened and then closed again. The second thing? It was too bloody bright out. "Where am I?" He asked himself, groaning as he sat up. He covered his eyes, shielding them until they adjusted to the bright light surrounding him. He looked around at this strange place. "What is this place?"**_

_**He was sitting on a green grassy hill covered in beautiful wildflowers in all colors and sizes. The sky was blue as could be and stretched on endlessly. He felt content here, he didn't know why, but he just felt good. There was something to this place, something familiar.**_

_**Jareth stood and turned, just to be frozen to the spot. "No, it can't be. What…how…who?"**_

_**Before him stretched the Labyrinth restored to its former glory. Finally green and growing again. Thrumming with a magic he had never thought to feel again. "Impossible. This can't be real, can it?"**_

"No it isn't real yet, but it can be."

_**Jareth spun around on the spot, trying to look for the source of the voice, but could not find it.**_

"_**Who is there! Show yourself! Now! Or I'll-" A unique laughter filled the air, it was a mix of high giggles and low chuckles.**_

"Calm yourself, Goblin King. I mean no harm to you. I merely wanted to give you a glimpse of what could be should you choose the right path. You have been given unique gift. A gift that only one with such a pure and undimming faith could give. Little Anna was that soul for you. She knew what she was doing when she made that wish. Now all that's left is for you to make a choice. The lonely, desolate wasteland that is your kingdom-" _**the beautiful land before him faded into a more familiar scene. Desert sand and twisted trees bared of leaves. The sun burned with ferocity and the air was dry and choking. Jareth couldn't stand to look at the sight and closed shut his eyes to it.**_

"Or the one Anna meant for you to have. One made of happiness, joy and most of all, made of Love."

"_**Daddy!" A small voice called out. **_

_**Jareth's eyes shot open and as he turned he caught sight of a little girl running at him full speed. She squealed as she jumped into his arms. He caught her and spun her around, making the little girl laugh.**_

_**The goblin kind found that he rather like the girl's laugh and soon joined in. He set her down, asking, "Now what are you running from?"**_

"_**Mommy wants me to be in a dress for a big party tonight? I do like wearing dresses, but…." the little girl trailed off.**_

_**Jareth studied the small girl before him. She had pale blonde hair falling in messy curls around shoulders, little streaks of blue here and there, and was wearing a little glittery blue frock dress with black ankle high shoes. Her face was messy and dirt-caked, but her smile was heartwarming.**_

_Mommy?_

"_**You like wearing dresses, right?" He asked her, She shook her head, agreeing with him. **_

_**He smiled, "Then what is wrong?"**_

"_**She tells me I have to take a bath first! I don't want to! It's not fair!" She stated defiantly, locking eyes with him at last.**_

_**He recoiled back from the child as if stung. He knew those eyes and msot of all he knew that saying. A smirk began to tug at his lips at the new feeling running through him at the moment, and as he stood to face the footsteps approaching them, the smirk had become a full blown ear to ear grim. He rather liked this new feeling and damned if he was going to let it slip away. He had a second chance and he was going to use it to his full potential.**_

"_**Come, Anna," he took the girl's tiny hand and starting walking, "Your mother is waiting for us."**_

_End Part 1 of Opening the Door. _

_A.N. I am sorry to leave you all hanging like that, but I decided to do this chapter in 3 parts so this is a long chapter. I will work on the next installment over the next few days._

_Teaser:_

_"Why did she think she could change my story, OUR story, my Sarah? She was selfless to the very end. Unlike you. Greedy little chit."_

_Again, please read and review. _


	7. Part Two: Turning the Key

A.N. Here is part 2 of chapter 6 finally completed. Enjoy! Please read and review.

Playlist: http:/ / www. /view_play_list?p=A003960BF403F0B5

* * *

Chapter 6: Turning the Key

(1)

When he woke, he was sprawled on the ground, no longer an owl. A thick branch lay across his chest, pinning him. Cold, he felt so cold. Fat, wet drops of rain continued to fall all around him. He tried pushing at the branch only to gasp painfully as it slumped back with a thump.

_Damned ribs! I am the Goblin King! I will not be beaten by a lowly twig! _And with a snarl, he shoved the branch off his chest right beside him. He slumped back onto the ground wincing, taking deep, steadying breaths to combat the darkness threatening his conscious state. He slowly sat up, clutching his side, letting a low hiss escape his clenched teeth.

It felt like his side was being stabbed by a hot poker: it both stung and burned. He was in agony every time he took a breath. _I will not let her slip away again, this time it will be who wins this game, not Sarah, hoghead be damned._

Slowly he made his way to his feet, grunting in pain and grasping his side, putting pressure on his ribs. Lightening struck the ground but a few feet from him, it startled the injured King, he jerked and felt something snap. The pain was immense; He dropped to his knees, letting a pained groan slip. _Damn it! Stand up! Think of your future, think of Sarah._ With a resolve of pure adrenaline and stubbornness, he struggled to move. His muscles protested, but finally with one hand clutching his side, he used the other hand to push himself up standing once again, gritting his teeth to the point of cracking them. His breath came in deep, shallow gasps and he started forward, across the park, leaving behind claw marks ripped through the rain-soaked earth and a trail of blood drops followed his every step.

"I must get to her. I must set this right, once and for all."

/ - / - / - / - / - / -

Rinngg! Riinngg! Rinngg! (2)

_Not now! Damn phone, sometimes I think it has a mind of its own and I was just getting a good start on memorizing these lines, too._

The harsh tones of the phone had cut through her concentration, and with the script momentarily forgotten on the coffee table, the young got up and made her way to the oak desk, where the phone sat shaking slightly from the ringing.

She promptly picked the phone up and answered, "Williams residence, this is Sarah Williams speaking, can I help you?"

The voice on the other line sounded relieved and somewhat breathless as it spoke quickly, "Sarah! Oh thank goodness. Finally I got a hold of you. Look I-"

"Hi Karen, how are you? You do have to work at the hospital tonight, right?"

"Yes I did. Sarah-"

Karen was cut off again, "Great! I want to go see Anna tonight. I have a special gift for her," Sarah picked up a figurine encased in a crystal gazebo and as she tilted it, a few strains of music played slowly. She closed her eyes, trying to remember every beat, every word, and every look. She shook her head as she opened her eyes. _Not now of all time. Get out of my head, damn you!_

"Sarah, honey listen to me. Okay?" Karen started gently.

Sarah rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm listening, Karen, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Sarah, honey. Anna passed away tonight. We did everything we could, the doct-" the voice faded away as the phone fell to the desk and the music box shattered against the hardwood floor at her feet. She grabbed the table, bracing herself to keep from falling, as her legs became like jello. A strangled sob escaped through clenched teeth.

"No. nononono…not Anna. Oh please God not her. She didn't deserve this. She was such a good girl, so bright and cheerful. Why! Answer me, answer me, damn it!" Tears created dark spots on the desk where they fell. Her fingernails created crescent shaped marks in the edges of the desk. _No. I don't believe it. It's a lie._

"NOO!" She screamed, half shouting, half sobbing, and with a violent sweep of her arms, sent all the papers flying across the room.

A lone unopened envelope on the floor caught her attention. She slowly sinks to the floor as she picks it up, and turns it in her shaking hands to read it. She starts forward and rips the envelope open. She takes the letter within and slowly reads it, tears clouding her vision.

"_Ms. Sarah M. Williams,_

_Your application and additional test results have been review and the results that lie herein are subject to change at any moment and have the right to appeal this decision at any moment in time you see fit._

_Ms. Williams, congratulations are in order. Your request to adopt a Miss Anna Elizabeth Wolfe has been approved after much careful consideration and the reviewing of multiple test results. Paperwork to finalize the adoption process will be submitted to your lawyer, a Mr. William B, Forthwright. Please review the papers with the aforementioned lawyer and should you-"_

Sarah crumpled the paper in her hands and threw it across the room with a pained scream, in too much pain to read any more. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, taking deep, gasping breaths, not even bothering to pick up the phone she dropped, which lay by the receiver on its side on the floor. The line on the other side was dead, as the phone line was ripped out as she shoved it off the desk.

She eyed the phone receiver and her grief and pain gave way to new emotions, anger and rage. She crawled along the floor towards the phone, "Damn it!" She recoiled back, a shard of glass had cut the palm of her hand.

* * *

"Sarah."

He grasped the stone railing of the bridge, his side was engulfed in fire, and still he felt cold as ice. His left pant leg was almost completely dark from the blood staining it. His hand was itching and a feeling of deep sorrow and rage filled him, almost dropping him to the ground by just the shear potency of the mix.

_**What is this? Where are these feelings coming from? **_He thought as he continued to make his slow and painful journey onward, to unlock the door to his future.

* * *

She was livid now.

She grabbed the receiver and threw it across the room, watching as it smashed into a clock on the wall. She started to grab anything and every she could get her hands on, throwing it this way and that way, left and right, and up and down. She was taking her pain out on the living room and it was losing. Badly. The cut on her hand stung and burned, but she didn't care about that or the specks of blood she was leaving on the floor and her shirt.

As last her hands found a picture frame, and as she made ready to throw it, she caught a glimpse of a two smiling figures with their arms slung around each other. It was of her and Anna at the premiere of the theatre production of the Labyrinth. Anna was so bright and cheerful, that everyone loved her, no matter what. She had made sure to get Anna and her parents front row tickets and backstage passes. She had always enjoyed babysitting Anna every chance she got. They were celebrating Anna's big accomplishment. She had finally beaten her Leukemia into remission and they couldn't have been happier.

Then the accident happened. Anna's parents died by the time she woke up and it was so hard to be there as they told her that her mom and dad were never going to hug her or kiss her again. It was heart-wrenching, but she had stuck by her through the whole thing, and then she had the best inspiration yet.

Anna was really sick one night and barely coherent and had called Sarah 'Mommy' by accident. Thus Sarah filling out numerous applications and taking god knows how many tests, just to have the chance to adopt her. And for what? This? Just to lose what had mattered the most to win.

She clutched the picture to her chest and let the tears fall, finally succumbing to her grief, knowing that she would never hear her laughter, or see her smile ever again.

"It's not fair!" (3)

_**You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is.**_

"No! Not again. You are not real!"

_**You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth…**_

"No! Stop! Please!" She screamed as unwanted memories swam through her mind.

Why couldn't he leave her alone, he wasn't real after all. _Or was he? You need him, you want him here so badly even after all he did to you, you can't stand it, that he could just be a figment of your imagination. _The unbidden thought whispered through her head.

_**Everything I've done, I've done for you..**_

Sarah couldn't lie to herself any longer. _I do need him. But he's not real. Even if he was, he would just think that I'm spoiled and selfish. He would probably laugh at me and walk away. I wi- _She shook her head and the unfinished statement, "I am not going to say it. Wishes are nothing more than trouble for me. I do not need any more problems right now."

She made it to the bathroom and lit the oil lamp setting by the sink, the dim glow a welcome source of light in the dark room. As she was getting supplies to clean the cut on her palm, Sarah started thinking about the Goblin King once more. _He was so cruel to me. First setting me off through the labyrinth, then the oubliette, then the cleaners, and then he made Hoggle give me that damn peach. He confused me so much that night, and if that clock hadn't chimed when it did…_her thoughts trailed off as blurred bits and pieces became clear and meshed into one fluid scene. Understanding dawned on her and she stood slack-jawed, frozen to the spot.

"I can't believe it."

_**You have no power over me. **_

"It WAS real."

* * *

(4)

He had made it past the shops rather easy, considering that it was still raining like hell out. Crossing the streets took more finesse than Jareth had, he had half limped, half jogged across, jarring his ribs hard in the process. He slumped against a wooden fence and jarred them again when a deep, angry bark answered and a thwack made it shudder as the dog snarled on the other side.

He stumbled, his feet feeling like weights dragging on the ground. He was so weak, but he had to get to her. He shivered and with his teeth chattering, he remembered the very last time he was close enough to touch Sarah, and lost touch with reality once again as his memories took over.

* * *

_**He waited in the shadows, until as last her feet touched solid ground. She looked around only to stop and lock eyes with him.**_

_**Piercing green against mismatched blue. He stood no chance of beating her now. **_

_**He stepped out, in the final costume, his true way of being, and looked at her freely.**_

_**Finally he spoke, "Sarah, beware," He strode towards her, "I have been generous up until now-"**_

_**She cut him off, **__Little chit. __**"Generous? What have you done that is generous?"**_

_**He had given into his temper then, "Everything! Everything that you asked, I have done. I have reordered time, taken the baby, and I was frightening. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations, isn't that generous." He had given her the most pleading look, but to no avail.**_

"_**Give back the child," she had started.**_

_**Fear filled him at those first four little words. **__No. __**He couldn't let her end this.**_

"_**Stop." He held out his hand, letting the crystal form, another gift, this one more precious than all others, "Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams." **_

_**She pushed her way forward again, "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city.."**_

"_**All I ask for is so little. Just let me rule you." He had internally winced at the words. **__That was the first time I had ever found it difficult to put words together. I was honestly grasping at straws._

_**It was all in vain, she was determined to end this, to end him.**_

"_**For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great."**_

"_**Fear me, love, do as I say, and I will be your slave." He had surprised myself at the words, but he had wanted her to give in, twanted her to stay. Noticing she was getting stressed by all of this, he showed the crystal to her again, as she shook her head back and forth.**_

"_**Damn! I can never remember that line. My kingdom as great…" she had trailed off into mumbles. **_

_**He let a tiny smile come to his lips at her words and when she stopped to look at him, he knew he had won.**_

"_**You have no power over me."**_

_**Dread filled him and he tossed the crystal into the air and as she watched the ball slowly float down like a bubble, he jumped off the remaining edge of the escher room, falling, turning, changing until he was an owl, nothing but hollow bones and feathers once again.**_

_**The bubble popped in her hand and as his world crumbled, his heart in her hand shattered.**_

* * *

He was having difficulty staying awake and upright when he came back to reality. He made to keep moving when a sight made him stop. It was a box on a post, a box that had clearly read 'Williams' on the side. He found it.

He found the house. He looked up at the house and winced as the muscles protested at the movement. He was in so much pain, but he could care less at the moment. He was finally closer to Sarah then he had been in these few short years since the Escher Room.

_I hope you were right in your wish, Anna. For both our sakes. _

He stumbled and jerked as he made his way to the porch. _We are on a level playing field this time, Sarah. This is my future…our future._

* * *

A thump at the door startled Sarah out of her shock. She grabbed an old towel and bound it around her hand, as a makeshift bandage, until she had the time to properly take care of it.

_Who could that be at this time? Especially during a storm like this! Probably Billy, when will he ever learn?_

Just one moment! I'll be there in a second." The young woman called out in answer to another thump at the door.

She had let a unbidden thought come to her. _What if its someone else. You know you want it to be him, Sarah. you've had a crush on him for years now. _

"NO! Not him. Even if it was real, it couldn't be him, he doesn't know where this house is." _But how many nights had you laid awake wanting and waiting for him to come through that window of yours._ She berated herself for thinking like that.

The young woman tugs the makeshift bandage tighter, letting the pain of her hand mask the pain of knowing deep down inside she really does want it to be him on the other side of the door,

She grips the doorknob, and turning it, pulls the door open.

"Oh my god." She stares at shock at the rain soaked and wind beaten person before her.

_No it can't be. After all these years of wanting this? Now of all days?_

"Jareth?"

For there stood before her a figure that she had long thought was nothing but a fairytale, a figment of her imagination. Real as real could be, standing there drenched in rain and what seemed to be mud.

"Sarah." He replied weakly, then he was falling forward, welcoming the widening tendrils of darkness reaching for him. Only then did Sarah notice the mud was not mud, but blood. His whole left side was drenched in a ever-widening dark stain. She followed the stain with her eyes all the way to the ground and saw the puddle at his feet.

"Jareth!" She screamed, running to catch him. She caught him in her arms and they both slumped to the floor in a mess of limbs, rainwater, broken glass, and blood.

He smiled at her as he spoke softly, "I found you, my queen. Finally, I found you."

His eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he went still, breathing deeply, finally going unconscious.

* * *

A.N. Here ends Part 2 of Chapter 6, thus entitled, Turning the Key. This took me two full days and very late nights to type up.

Also when you see the numbers, those indicate the songs in numerical order on the play list. Please read and review.

Do it for the button, please?


	8. Part Three: Opening the Door

A.N.: Finally! Part 3 of Chapter 6. This one was a bit of a challenge for me to write, but it is done. I will also be uploading 3 more chapters after this. I have had a slew of ideas pop into my head lately, so I have been cranking out the chapters as they come. So here is one more chapter for everyone, hope you all enjoy, and please read and review. XD

Playlist: http:/ www. youtube .com/ my_playlists?p=14C242BA38AD5AE3

(Please do it for the button. It does tend to get lonely.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Part 3: Opening the Door

Sarah sat there on the bench waiting for the doctor to come out of Jareth's room. She took a huge risk bring him here, if the doctors figured out that he wasn't human, all hell could break loose. She didn't think they both could take anymore excitement today.

Just what was he thinking coming here like this? He could've died with how much blood he had lost. Stupid, pompous ass! How dare he make me worry like this!

*Sarah, why were you crying?*

Sarah closed her eyes tight and willed the tears at bay. Memories of that night at the premiere filled her mind to the brim.

- / - / - / - / -

Sarah! Sarah!" a young voice yelled as a small figure about knocked her over, jumping at her and wrapping their arms around her middle.

"Anna! I'm so glad you made it! Did you enjoy the show?"

The little girl beamed from ear to ear, "I loved it! It was so great! Your amazing, Sarah!"

"I'm glad you liked it so much. Now where is your mom and dad?"

"They are way back there," the little girl turned and pointed far back into the crowd.

"Anna, you know you shouldn't get seperated from your parents. You could get taken away from them by bad people." Sarah had chastised her.

"I won't get kidnapped here, there are too many guards here. If a person was able to take me, they wouldn't get very far."

Sarah just shook her head, a smile forming on her face. Anna was just too smart. She looked back to the spot where the girl had pointed to before, just to have her attention diverted once again by a tug on her dress. She looked down at the little girl all dressed in her blue frock dress, white tights, and shiny black shoes.

The smile she was wearing faded from her face as she motioned Sarah closer with one little finger. Sarah, concerned for her young friend knelt on the ground in front of her.

"What's wrong?" The little girl didn't answer right away, she just stood there staring at nothing in particular.

Sarah placed her hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her, "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna's next words shook her to the core, "Why were you crying, Sarah?"

Sarah stumbled with her words as she answered, "Crying? When? I wasn't crying."

"When you said the words, you were crying. Why? Did you really want to stay with him, Sarah? I think you should've stayed." She stated thoughtfully.

Sarah was shocked, Anna had hit the nail right on the head.

"Anna, sometimes someone must give up what they want for the greater good, even if they really want it."

"Even if it makes them sad? If it means they will never be happy again?" Anna asked her.

Sarah nodded her head, a tear slowly trailing down her cheek, "Yes. Even if it makes them sad."

- / - / - / -

"Ms. Williams?" The doctor walking down the corridor motioned her to him.

Sarah looked up at the voice, "Yes?"

"We were able to set his ribs, and we stitched the gash in his shoulder, but it is going to leave a scar. He also has shown signs of slight hypothermia, but his internal temperature is back to sub- normal levels. He's going to be fine. He's lucky you found him when you did, any longer and he wouldn't have made it. He had lost a lot of blood. It was strange, though. It was difficult to match his blood, the computer was indicating something in his blood that made it seem like he was all blood types mixed together, but we figured it was just a computer glitch. He's asleep at the moment, but you can go in and visit for a while."

"Thank you, Dr. Monroe." She watched as the doctor was pulled away by a nurse. Sarah held her breath at the doctor's statement about his blood, and as she stood up and moved toward the door to his room, she let it out in a slow hiss through her teeth. She rubbed the palm of her hand, now cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. She never thought that any of it was real, that he was real, and now he is in there laying on a hospital bed.

_*I found you, my queen. I finally found you.*_

What was that about? Why did he call me that?

She mused over his words, grabbing the handle of the door, and stepped into the room as she opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the slow beeping of the heart monitor, the steady inhale and exhale of his chest as he breathed in and out. He was breathing more easily now since his ribs wern't threatening to puncture his lungs. Now how the tables have turned.

She turned away from him to look out the window at the inky blackness, the flashes of lightening a sharp contrast against the black. The bright burst of light and the pitter pattering of the rain against the glass brought a flash of memory to her. It had only been 6 hours since she opened that door and her world started spinning once more.

"It seems like we both have been through hell tonight, Goblin King. What happens now?"

A soft, pained filled groan caught her attention and she spun around on the spot startled by the noise. The look of surprise on her face faded into a look of concern and a little hint of sorrow, "You're awake!"

_*Why does she seem so sad?*_ he thought to himself, "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital, I brought you here, you were in pretty bad shape. The doctor said you should try to get some sleep. You had lost a lot of blood. You also have six broken ribs that they set and a gash in your right shoulder that has also been stitched close."

Jareth snidely stated, looking even more pale from the blood loss,"That tends to happen when a tree branch falls on top of you."

"Well that's a fine thank you for saving your life, but I guess that's to be expected of an arrogant, smug, son of a-" She threw her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Stop. I am not going to argue with you right now. I mean, you are in the hospital, after all." Sheturned toward the window, lookin out at the darkness once again.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. *_Well, well, it seems that her temper is still tethered to a rather short leash, but she seems a lot more mature now."_

A simliar thought of ran through their minds at the same time.

'Now what?'

_

* * *

_

So ends Chapter 6! Finally! I have a few more chapters coming up soon. Hopefully this chapter will tide you over until then.

Please, please read and review!


	9. Breaching the Darkness

_Review of last chapter:_

_A soft, pained filled groan broke her thoughs and she spun around on the spot startled by the noise. The look of surprise on her face faded into a look of concern and a little hint of sorrow._

_"why does she seem so sad?" he thought to himself._

_"You're awake! The doctor said you should try to get some sleep. You had lost a lot of blood."_

A.N. Okay. Chapter 7 is finally here! This story is taking shape now. I honestly have no idea how this chapter is going to be taken, but here it is. I hope you all like it. (Please like it…T_T)

Playlist: http: / www. /view_play_list?p=587F30694D9CC629(Just copy and paste)

Please read and review. (Like the chapter before, that button is really getting lonely.)

Warning: There are a few choice swear words in this chapter. So you have been forewarned. Also a slight mention of death in here as well. (Honestly I did not know how dark I made this chapter until I reread it.)

Now enough with my chatter, story ahead!

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaching the Darkness

A pair of bright brown eyes watched the pair through the glass with amusement.  
He couldn't believe it, that little girl managed to get them in the same room talking to each other again and they are still clueless to the others' feelings. Amazingly stupid they both are and one of them was fae-made, which made him smile; his fanged canines glinting in the dim light from the streetlight.

This creature stood roughly about six and a half feet tall, with pale almost white skin, and long dark brown, almost black hair falling past his shoulders. He had a slight muscular build, with broad shoulders, and lean legs. The dark tunic he wore was shredded, as well as the dirty tan breeches he wore. He was barefoot. He looked like he had slept in the mud and wrestled with a mountain lion. He was covered in dirt and blood head to toe.

It was too good. Maybe he should watch them some more before enacting his plan, he was having so much fun right now, he didn't want to chance ruining it.

"Oh cailean, such a mess you have gotten yourself into now."

A strong, lilting voice cut through his thoughts, "What are you doing, my tam? You are not supposed to be aboveground, mother has forbidden it." The voice belonged to a beautiful woman that stood just a little shorter than him, with dark red hair tinged with gold. She had fair, milky white skin that gleamed like pearls in the same dim light. Her dark green eyes were sharp and held no mirth. Her dark blue dress was simple and clean of any debris.

They were complete opposites, one dark and the other light, but they still cared for one another. After all they were twins.

"It has been such a long time since I've been among the humans. Have a heart my dear sister, let me have some fun."

"I cannot, my brother. I am deemed your sirim, I must take you back, no matter how much you plead. Come, I will not ask again." The woman stated. A edge to her voice like steel.

The smile dropped from his face and his eyes hardened, "don't do this sister. I will not go back just yet. I have found the one I have made the comhghall with. He is running out of time and soon I will collect good on his wager, with a little help of course, from the caoimhim with him. Maybe I could make a wager with her as w-"

"That is enough, Cianan! No more wagers! You have done enough damage to this world feeding off of the weak and meager! Do not force me to bind you!" she argued with him.

His laugh was drowned out by a rolling thunder above them.

"Bind me! You? How greatly you underestimate me, my dear, dear sister. Already I have gained some power from him and you will not stop me this time. I assure you of it."

Light sparked in her hands, engulfing them in fire; her eyes glowing bright gold in the dark.

"What a idiotic choice to make, Edana, quite idiotic indeed." His eyes flashed a bright red, his fangs lengthened, and his fingernails grew to claws.

"I am the dubhshlaine, none will cage me again! Not mother nor him. Not even you!" His power gathered in his hands and as he reached his hands towards her, she released the power gathered in hers.

* * *

She spun around on the spot startled by him. The look of surprise faded into a look of concern and a little hint of sorrow.

_"Why does she seem so sad?"_ he questioned himself.

"You're awake! The doctor said you should try to get some sleep. You had lost a lot of blood." she stated as she walked slowly towards him.

Jareth looked down at himself and snarled, causing Sarah to jump back. She caught herself against the window with both of her hands, causing her to gasp in pain.

"What in the nine hells am I wearing?" he growled at her back.

She slowly turned to look at him and tried hard not to laugh, but a giggle escaped her. Jareth sat before her hooked up to I.V.s wearing nothing but a hospital gown that seemed a little too small. He was looking down at the white gown with contempt in his eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore and her giggles turned into hearty laughing that made her bend over clutching her stomach, tears blurring her eyes.

Jareth watched her laugh, a smile tugging at his lips, finally when she calmed her laughter, he spoke, "Tell me, conallan, what is so amusing?"

The look of merriment was quickly replaced by a look of confusion, "What did you call me?"

Jareth cleared his throat suddenly feeling hesitant, "Conallan. It means little one who is as strong as a wolf. I thought it quite suited you when you ran the Labyrinth."

Sarah avoided that train of thought with some questions of her own. "What happened to you? How did you end up like that on my doorstep?"

"Another one had summoned me here with a wish. What I didn't know was that she didn't want anything for herself. She was a big fan of yours, Sarah. You should've listened to her go on and on about that play." He stated softly.

Sarah stood stock still not believing what he was saying. _"No, he can't be talking about-"_

He continued, oblivious to the tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "She was such a bright spirit; so full of happiness despite the pain she was clearly in. Tell me, Sarah, did such an special little girl deserve such a fate?"

By now he was standing, having used his magic to dress in a white poet's shirt, slate grey breeches, and polished knee high boots. (Think Dance Magic Dance outfit. Yum...XD)

He looked at her and his voice faded into silence as he watched the tears fall onto the floor beneath her feet. _"What started this? Why is she in such pain?"  
_  
He watched as the pain and sorrow in her piercing green eyes faded into a fierce anger. He grabbed his chest at the feelings flowing through him._"What is this feeling? Is this coming from her? If it is, it's taking effect a lot faster than I thought."_

She was livid. "You sick bastard! How dare you? You didn't know Anna, so don't you dare speak of her like you do!"

He recoiled from those words and stood there as she slowly walked towards him with fire flashing in her eyes.

"Smack!" The slap echoed throughout the room. Jareth reached a hand to touch his cheek, now reddened from the assault on it.

His eyes locked with hers and she visibly shrunk from the fire there. Now he was angry as well and she was terrified for her well being. _"As she should be, the little wench."  
_  
"How dare I? How dare you! You never really learned anything from your destructive little jaunt through my Labyrinth, did you?" He watched her back away from him slowly, but his anger was burning brightly within him, and he couldn't stop the venom from escaping his lips.

"You selfish, ungrateful little wench! You didn't even hesitate when you said the words and tore my world apart at the seams! Then you help to create a play based on that damned book and oh so graciously took the lead role! How dare I, indeed!"

He stalked towards her, spouting more venom with each step. "Why did you give Anna the book, Sarah? Did you plan this? Did you plan for all this to happen?" He made a sweeping motion with his arms indicating all his injuries.

She opened and closed her mouth, finally replying with a curt shake of her head, and a terrified, "No! Never! I didn't even think that you were real!"

Jareth, although unnerved by her lack of a real argument, continued his tirade, "No? Then tell me, why did she think that by wishing me here, that she could change the story, change our story? She was an amazing little girl and she was selfless to the end unlike you, you little chit."

He finally reached her, grabbing her shoulders and roughly shaking her into looking directly at him, her eyes filled with terror, barely able to mask the pain beneath. He shook her once more, yelling at her now. "Where is the hard-headed girl that beat the Labyrinth; that figured out how to bring a king to his knees! Where is that fight that you had? Where is it, Sarah?"

"It died with her, everything that made me ME died with Anna, and it's all because of you!" She screamed back at him. She started pounding on his chest, not caring that her hand was bleeding once again, or that the Goblin King just had ribs set back into place. "You bastard! You had the power to save her and you just let her die, you cruel son of a-"

His blood boiled when she screamed at him and his anger was quickly replaced by something far more urgent as she beat on his chest. Her lips looked so inviting, he couldn't resist the pull.

He kissed her.

She went silent as a pair of thin, soft lips crashed against hers, effectively stopping all speech. Her eyes widened and she struggled against him trying to pull away, but his arms just wrapped around her, trapping her against him.

Blood stained his shirt, and his bandages scratched and pulled at his stitches, but it didn't worry him, nothing did, except for the feeling of her sweet lips against his and her warm body pressed into his.

He was in a land of bliss and he was damned if he would let anything ruin it.

Her lips were pure bliss, sweet and salty from her tears. He felt her trying to pull away from him, but he wasn't about to let her ruin his fun by pulling away. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body.

He groaned from the feel of her body. *She certainly has grown in all the right places.* He hadn't kissed her in the Labyrinth, but oh did he wish he had now. She tasted absolutely divine. He felt a warmth spread throughout his limbs, his heart beat hard in his chest, and he felt drunk with the taste of her. *Whatever feeling this is, I want more.*

He deepened the kiss and inwardly grinned when he felt her fight leave her..

* * *

Sarah couldn't believe it. He was kissing her! The Goblin King was kissing her! She had tried fighting it at first but the feelings he was igniting in her quickly stomped the fight right out of her, and as he deepened the kiss, she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They were close to the chill coming from the window, but they were oblivious to the cold. The rain outside had faded to a light sprinkle, but thunder still rumbled viciously and lightening still ripped through the sky, threatening the earth below.

Only when Jareth glanced at the reflection of the two of them of in the window did he notice it.

A tiny spot of red that seemed to not only be getting brighter but also bigger. It was also moving very fast towards them and it was only by the crackle of magic in the air and the feeling of unease settling deep in his bones did it click in his mind what that was.

It was pure magical energy; so powerful that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Worst yet, it was headed straight for them!

He broke the kiss, yelling "Sarah, get down!"

A small part of him was pleased by the dazed look on her face as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the ground, covering her body with his own. Just in time, as the window shattered from the force of the impact of the magical energy. The force of the impact sent the bed they jumped behind flying upwards and it landed on top of them, the side railing hit both of them. It hit Jareth in the chest and hit Sarah against the temple, knocking her out instantly. Jareth groaned as a dark raspy chuckle filled his ears.

"_Cianan_, _no, not him." Was the last thought that went through his mind, "Please not him."_

Then everything went dark.

A.N. I hope everyone enjoyed the little surprise I threw in there for you. I couldn't have them fighting without it ending on a good note. And yes the bad guy has entered the picture, and I am only what, 7…8 chapters in? This chapter went a completely different direction than I where I started out. You know what this story is taking on a life of its own, I really like that. As long as my readers are happy, I'm happy.

Once again, please read and review.


	10. The Nightmare Begins

Wow! Chapter 9 already! I am just cranking these babies out. And to think I typed all this out on my IPod touch, emailed it to my yahoo account, copied and pasted to Microsoft Works, *takes a big gasp of air* added the finishing touches than saved, uploaded to my account here, then voilà! Here it is! Chapter 9! (My Acer is on the fritz. T-T)

Okay warning here, the rating goes to M here, just for the horror right now, though. Sorry...

Playlist: http:/ www. /view_play_list?p=DB5C696AB398D186

Also, please read and review.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Nightmare Begins

As he became conscious, he could hear Sarah coughing, and the fire alarms going off as well. He shoved at the wet mattress that had blown over them. The destruction of the window and half the wall caused the water systems to kick on, causing the room to become half flooded.

Jareth looked around at the room, it was a complete wreck. There was glass and debris everywhere, all soaked with water. Half of the wall had blown inwards and the paneling from it was slammed against the overturned bed that lay partially on top of them. He could hear screaming and the rushing of the water through the extinguisher sytems above his head. Both of their clothes were completely soaked from the water and the night air blowing indoor from outside put a chill through his body.

A groan made him turn sharply. Sarah was holding her head with one of her hands, the other hand was drenched in blood.; Her stitches having ripped open by the force of the blast. Jareth reached down a hand and pulling Her up, asked, "Are you alright, Sarah?"

Sarah groaned, still holding her head, "What in the hell just happened?"

"That was dark magic, very dark magic, and there is only one fae in all creation who has learned to harness that type of energy. One who was supposed to be bound and kept away from humans."

"Who? Who would be able to do such a thing?" She questioned him.

He didn't answer at first, so she placed a hand gently on his cheek, asking again, "Who, Jareth?"

He leaned into the palm of her hand, covering it with one of his own, smiling sadly at her. "Someone who should've stayed bound in the deep cavern of Tara."

"Oh cailean? Are you here? I saw you and your little caoimhim arguing, still getting pushed around by your champion?" A dark voice rasped in the dark.

Dread filled the Goblin King and for the first time since he was a child was he truly afraid, not just for himself, but for the beauty beside him. He pulled her down behind the overturned bed, pushing her against it.

"Be silent for the moment, dear Sarah." He told her.

"Who is that?"

"Quiet, please?" Jareth pleaded with her.

Sarah was shocked, the arrogant Goblin King just begged her to be quiet. She was even more shocked by the fear she saw in his eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat, this side of the goblin King she didn't know how to handle. Yeah, arrogant and cruel she can deal with. Sad and fearful, she had no idea what to do, she was lost for words.

*Who was this mystery Fae? To make such an seemingly arrogant and prideful man like Jareth this scared?*

She soon got her answer when the mystery creature spoke again.

"Now boy, come out from your hiding spot! Is that any way to treat your father, after all I have been gone a very long time. Come say hello!" The dark, raspy voice echoed throughout her head.

She looked to Jareth as she place a hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe it. That thing out there was his...

"That's your father!" she whispered fiercely at him.

Jareth was slumped against the mattress and was just sitting there looking at the patch of floor between his legs.

He looked up at her words and shrugged, and looking down again he answered, "Even Fae have their black sheep, Sarah. And no, he isn't my real father, he is nothing more than a tool used to mold and shape ones like me into ones like him."

Sarah was floored by his words, "What do you mean ones like you?"

"Never mind that right now. We need to get out of here before he notices us." Jareth didn't want to discuss his past right now, he had other things to worry about now, like getting her to safety far away from Cianan. Quickly.

Sarah felt like he was keeping something from her, something big. She placed a hand upon his forearm, "What's wrong, Jareth? Tell me."

He locked eyes with her and something inside him jerked, he could hardly believe the emotion he saw there in her eyes. How he had lain awake at night, wishing to see her looking at him like this, so open with her feelings.

His heart beat a fast rhythm against his healing ribs, and he leaned toward her. He watched as her eyes fluttered and closed.

He stopped a hair's breadth from her lips, his words a soft caress upon her face, "This is not the time for this, dear Sarah. We need to get away from here before he gets impatient with us and comes looking, and Cianan is not a fae you want to get angry. I've had enough dealings with him to know."

Sarah knew he was right, but did his lips have to be so close to hers. All she had to do was lean forward just half an- _"Stop! This is the Goblin King here! He made my life a living hell the last time we met. _

***Yes, but he is such a good kisser, isn't he. You always dreamed about what it would be like to kiss him, haven't you?***** **

_Damn it! I must have hit my head harder than I thought."_

Jareth smugly watched the confusion on her face grow as she argued with her inner self. Finally he took pity on her and took hold of her uninjured hand, pulling her along with him.

He noticed that the force of the explosion had completely blown the door off it's hinges. He also noticed how close they were to the demolished doorway._ "We must have slid at least 4 or 5 feet when the blast hit. Just a little further and we will be out of this room."_

He kept a good hold of her wrist as he crept, crouched over to the edge of the overturned mattress. He snuck a quick look around the edge, to pin-point exactly where Cianan was, and when his eyes focused through the falling water of the fire systems and dimming light, he saw him. He was standing in the middle of what used to be the window covered in a dark viscous liquid. When Jareth's sight sharpened more, his eyes widened in utter horror and his heart caught in his throat. He slumped back against the mattress, covering his face with his hands.

"No, not Edana. Damn him. Damn him!" He fiercely whispered.

* * *

And here ends Chapter 9: The Nightmare Begins.

A.N. Honestly, I did not expect this story to turn out as dark as it is. I apologize if anyone is seriously grossed out by that, but my muse wants it this way, so it is so. If you do like it, please read and review. Please? T-T


	11. Running Free

A.N: Hey this is a milestone for me. I uploaded two chapters at once. It usually takes me at least a couple days between each chapter. This is good for you, my readers, seeing as you have two chapters to read now, rather than just one.

Like I had stated last chapter, the rating has gone up to M.

Playlist: http:/ www. /view_play_list?p=D546E7DF6843F4ED(Just copy, paste, and remove the spaces.)

Happy reading!

And please read and review. Please? T-T

* * *

Chapter 10: Running Free

Sarah looked at him in shock, "What is going on? Who is Edana?"

Jareth just shook his head, hoping that what he had just seen was nothing but a nightmare, but then he looked to Sarah, and knew.

Just knew that this was real, what that monster had done was real.

"_Blood. So much blood."_

"Look who also decided to visit, boy! It's your dear Aunt Edana. Come say hello to her, you know she tends to get impatient if she has to wait too long." Cianan's words of malice were laced with sarcasm. He broke into a laugh of pure insanity, a laugh that made the hairs on the back of Sarah's neck rise and the Goblin King's hatred grow.

"You have an aunt too? Gee, any more homicidal, dark magic wielding family members you want to tell me about? Or are these the only ones? And please tell me that she is not like him." Sarah glared at Jareth, her voice dead even, void of all emotion except one. Anger.

She was ticked, first he sets her off through the Labyrinth, she ends up beating it and him, albeit reluctantly, and then he shows up half-dead on her doorstep, managing to drag his murdering uncle along for the ride and all in one night. How, every single time they meet, can he turn her life upside down just in a matter of a couple hours. _"I seriously need to see a shrink and get my head examined. This is ridiculous."_

"Luckily for you, pet, she's not. Now enough with the questions, we need to get out of here. Now."

"Well what about your aunt? Shouldn't we help her? She might be hurt. Here let me see." She tried squeezing past him, but was stopped by a hand gripping her shoulder. She turned to him, flicking her gaze from his hand to his eyes.

He shook his head, his voice wavering between anger and sorrow. "Don't Sarah. You do not want to see, believe me. I wish I hadn't of looked myself, but it cannot be helped now. We need to get out of here, now no more dawdling."

"If she is not like him, we need to help her. Jareth, please." Sarah pleaded with him.

Jareth grimaced, then let his hand drop to his side with a light thump. "Fine, if you need to see, then see. But you have been warned, Sarah."

Sarah hesitated, not knowing how to take this side of him yet again. She moved again only when he waved her towards the gap between the mattress and the wall that had also fallen down in the blast with a twist of his wrist and a hoarse, "GO."

She scooted around his lean frame, switching places with him and when she looked through the gap, did she see what Jareth did not want her to. Her heart stumbled in its steady beating and her eyes widened at the sight.

She gasped, a soft strangled noise. She was frozen in her horror and it was only as a pair of soft warm hands pulled her backwards, did she look away from it. Sarah turned and threw her arms around Jareth, rubbing her face against his chest, trying to remove the sight from her eyes.

Jareth was the only one who could hear her faints cries and it tore at his heart to hear her cry. Fear and anger warred for possession of the Goblin King's body. He closed his eyes against the battle and wrapped his arms around Sarah. The warmth of her body cut through the chill of his damp shirt and calmed the storm within.

They could only sit there, huddled behind the overturned bed and destroyed wall in the middle of such destruction and chaos, both wet and wounded. Two people, once enemies, clinging to each other for emotional and physical support.

And there they sat as the dark fae known as Cianan lifted the severed and mutilated head of his twin sister in the air, letting the blood splatter onto his face and run down his neck.

There was no way out now. They were trapped.

* * *

The sound of footsteps fast approaching made Jareth and Sarah book look up at the doorway.

Three policemen, with their weapons drawn, jogged through the destroyed entryway. They slowly made their way towards Cianan, not noticing the two hidden behind the debris.

The one in the middle, closest to Cianan, cocked the hammer to his gun back, yelling, "You there! Drop what you're holding right now and put your hands in the air! I won't tell you again."

Cianan laughed, tossing the head right at him. The cop caught it, took one look at it and screamed, dropping it on the floor, and backing away.

"You worthless humans don't know anything about this world, about how to manipulate it's gifts to their full potential. Let me show you just what I mean."

He raised a hand to the sky, "Brekkha nar miora Kagh." Darkness gathered around his outreached hand, crackling with barely contained energy.

All color that Jareth had, drained from his face. He knew that chant and it certainly didn't mean all rainbows and roses. He had to get Sarah out of this room and fast. He grabbed her around the middle and dragged her closer to the doorway. It was only when they were a foot away from the doorway did he haul her to her feet and ran, making it through the doorway at last. The policemans' screams filled the air as a dark light engulfed the room and filtered through the doorway. The dark shadows faded from the air and only the scent of rotting flesh filled the air.

Sarah gagged and then yelled, "Jareth! What was that? Was that magic as well?"

"Yes! The darkest kind of shadow magic! The kind of magic that can rip a person's soul from their body and turn it into a slave for all time. It is a magic not warmly welcomed by other fae. That is why he was locked away."

Jareth did not know where they were going, but he had to get them both out of this building. All the walls looked the same and that damned smell of burning flesh filling his nostrils and turning his stomach was not helping matters.

He was saved by a slight push on his back by Sarah, steering him down another hall to the left.

"This way. The elevators will be shut down due to the fires. Hopefully all that time in the Escher room have helped you with running up and down stairs."

He grabbed his chest, relieved that Sarah knew where she was going. He gasped, skidding to a halt. Sarah slammed into his back and fell on her butt hard. She looked up at him in shock.

He turned, looking half-crazed and panicked, "Where is my pendant?"

* * *

When the shadows faded and the dim light from the streetlight strengthened, a small shimmer of light in the corner caught Cianan's eye. When he approached the sparkle, his bloodied face broke into a toothy grin. He bent down and picked the object up.

"Well, well, what have we here? Now, boy I thought I taught you better than this. Just leaving this lying around, someone's bound to use against you."

He watched as the three-pointed pendant dangled from the gold chain in his hand, glowing with the strange inner light it emitted.

"And that someone's going to be me."

* * *

And so ends chapter 10: Running Free.

Hopefully my readers enjoyed these last 2 chapters because the story's not over yet, not for a while. I have big things in store for these two yet.

So please read and review.

(I need to know how I am doing so far. Is Jareth too OOC or just right? Is Sarah falling too fast? Or is Cianan a right piece of work that needs to be whacked off? Let me know. I like to listen to what my readers have to say. It helps me keep you happy.)


	12. A Bittersweet Interlude

A.N: Okay, okay! I know that the last couple chapters were kind of strange, but just bear with me for a moment. There are some surprises in store for these two.

Playlist: http:/ / www .youtube. com/view_play_list?p=0FBEBA9B352E1C1C

Also please read and review. (Please?)

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Bittersweet Interlude

They had been walking for what felt like hours; it felt like the same twists and turns kept passing them by.

Jareth looked at Sarah to the left of him. She was stumbling, her head was dropping to her chest every so often, and snapping up; shaking it back and forth to keep herself awake.

He smiled, proud of her. _"Such a fighter, my dear Sarah. Even with all that has happened, you still have stayed strong. I hope that one day, you won't have to show such strength."_

They kept walking until finally they passed a pair of doors. Jareth glanced briefly through the windows and stopped walking. He looked to Sarah once again and made up his mind. He walked over to her and picked her up, hooking his left arm behind her knees.  
"Come my pet. You need to rest and there is a bed in this room."

She struggled against him but then stilled, placing her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"She's so light. I hope she has been eating properly as of late."_

He toed the door open with a booted foot, turning and placing his back against the door. The lights above flickered off and on with soft buzzes of electricity.

He gently laid Sarah on top of the sole bed in the room. He then turned and started rummaging through the many cupboards that lined the walls. In one such cupboard he came upon a neatly stacked pile of blankets that he pulled out; placing a couple over the softly snoring form of Sarah.

As he did, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She stirred slightly, but did not wake, instead turning onto her other side with a softly uttered, "Jareth?"

He smiled sadly, softly replying to her words. "I'm here, dear Sarah. I'm not going anywhere this time. Rest now, you need your strength."

Jareth eyed a comfy looking leather chair in a corner across the room and settled down to rest himself.

He was just starting to doze off in the chair as a deep pain gripped him. He placed a hand on his chest, trying to grasp where the sensation was coming from.

_He centered the rest of his magical energy on that feeling, following the trail down the winding labyrinth that was the hospital hallways and staircases, until at last he followed the magical scent to a door. He pushed his astral form through the wood and metal that barred his way. Slowly the room behind came into focus for him and he gasped in his horror. *Cianan, what have you done?*_

_There was blood everywhere. It stained the ceiling, dripping in thick streams down the wall and mixing with the parts and pieces that were left over from the people that were most likely hiding within. He turned towards the window and came face to face with the monster who had done this grisly and sickening deed. Cianan._

_His hand wrapped like a steel band around Jareth's throat, pulling him towards his face. "I will have your precious champion, boy. I will enjoy bringing her pain. Slowly." _

_A dim twinkling of light caught his eye and there around Cianan's neck was the crescent shaped amulet that was a focal point for his own magic. _

_Dread tore at his insides, gripping him and rendering immobile._

_"This is not good, not good at all."_A hand on his shoulder pulled him back to his physical body like the snap of a rubber band and he awoke with a jolt.

"Hey! I said are you okay?" the hand shook him again.

He didn't answer at first, but when Sarah knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek, he spoke, "Cianan has the amulet and now he is coming for us."

Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes and she shook her head side to side, "No! How much damage can he do with your amulet, Jareth? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"I'm regret to say that the destruction could be horrifying if he had the ability to control the amulet's power, but fortunately for us; he doesn't."

"Control it? I thought that was what the amulet did?"

Jareth chuckled richly at the confusion on her face, "My dear, dear Sarah. You tend to ask a lot of good questions at the wrong time. Now come, we have rested long enough. We need to get out of this god-forsaken hospital." He stood up and reached his hand down to her.

Sarah nodded grimly and taking his hand pulled herself up, brushing against him. A tingle spread from the point of contact and spread like wildfire through her limbs, settling deep in her belly. She swayed slightly and Jareth clutched her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" He had also felt a tingling sensation when their skin had brushed ever so slightly against each other, so when he had grabbed her shoulders it was to steady his hands as well as her swaying form.

Sarah swallowed hard and licking her lips, replied, "I'm fine, Jareth. Let's get out of here. We don't want that monster to find us in here. It's too small of an enclosed space. It wouldn't be good for our survival if he did."

Jareth nodded in silent agreement as they turned toward the door.

A blast blew the doors from their hinges and hit the Goblin King in the chest sending him flying backwards into the wall behind him. He could faintly hear Sarah screaming as he slumped to the floor not broken, but in agonizing pain. He drifted in and out of consciousness as a voice turned his blood to ice.

"C..Cia..nan."

"Hello again my boy." He threw his head back and his arms to the side, laughing, "You do know how I love to make an entrance."

"You bastard! How dare you-" Sarah raised a fist to strike him, but he caught her wrist; pulling her to him.

"I am leaving now and the coaimhain is coming with me." He leaned towards her with a feral grin on his face and a lustful look in his eyes. "Now say goodbye to Jareth."

Sarah's eyes widened in fear and she struggled against him; looking back at Jareth's semi unconscious form, willing him to move. To save her and take her far from this place and from Cianan._*No, no no! Jareth, get up! Get up damn it! You said you weren't going anywhere! Keep your damn promises!*_

* * *

Jareth's form jerked as her voice echoed in his head.

*_You will have to make a choice, Goblin King. The land you rule or the land you could rule with her at your side.*_

_"She had to give up her dreams, she had to give up you." Anna's voice joined in as well._

_"You have no power over me."_ She said as tears welled from her eyes, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Cianan!" He argued as he struggled to stand, "Leave her be!"

* * *

A.N. I honestly have no control over this story anymore. That falls to the plot goblins that have invaded my writing.

Well, you know what to do, read and review.

(That button has been getting lonely again...)


	13. A Choice To Make

A.N.: Alright, Chapter 13! Whew! I cannot believe it, chapter 13 already! Well. No time like now to repeat my disclaimer from Chapter One, so here goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. It belongs to the wonderful imagination of Jim Henson(RIP) The characters of Jareth the Goblin King and Sarah are played by the wonderful David Bowie and the amazing Jennifer Connelly.

Playlist: http:/ /www. youtube. com /view_play_list?p=7DAA59965BE3DD98

(Oh please read and review!)

Now, enough with the chatter. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Choice to Make...

"Cianan! Leave her be! This is between you and me; she has nothing to do with this!" Jareth argued as he struggled to his feet, his hands bracing himself up against the wall. His body ached and his muscles screamed in protest.

When he was steady enough to stand on his own two feet, he let go of the wall and slowly made his way towards them. He stilled when Cianan grabbed a handful of Sarah's hair and yanked her head back, causing her to whimper from the pain.

Cianan shook his head in annoyance, the medallion around his neck swinging with the motion. He laughed his dark spine-tingling laugh again. "You fool! Your precious champion has everything to do with this! Unless you wish to trade something of just as much importance? You know of what I speak."

Jareth's eyes widened in shock and his body started to shake. He glanced briefly at the medallion and then locked eyes with Sarah. His right arm burned and his hand clenched and unclenched in reaction. _*No, he doesn't mean...*_

Cianan jerked his left hand and twisted Sarah's right arm behind her turning her towards him and trapping her left arm between them both. Sarah turned her face away, not wanting to look at the monster that had ahold of her.

"Look at me caoimhim!" She didn't listen to him, she instead kept her gaze on Jareth. A harsh jerk from his hand in her hair snapped her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"Good human, good! You sure picked a beautiful one, my boy!" He leaned close to her and took a deep breath, inhaling the air surrounding them in through his nose. "She smells divine, Jareth! The scent of peaches and magic with a sweet undertone of virginity, I wonder if she tastes as sweet as she smells."

A feral grin turned the corners of his mouth as he leaned closer to Sarah; Jareth's heart sunk as he let his head drop, when a pained groan caught his attention. He quickly looked up and smiled at the sight.

_*Good girl!*_ He inwardly cheered.

There Sarah was, her face but a few scant inches from Cianan's, with a well-placed knee between his legs.

"It seems even evil bastards like you are still susceptible to groin shots." Sarah coldly stated, shoving at him; breaking free from his grasp and slowly backing away.

Cianan groaned and then growled at her, "You little bitch! You will wish that you hadn't done that!" His eyes shone red with barely contained rage as he advanced on her.

She kept backing away from him, fear evident on her face. Once she was close enough to him, Jareth grabbed her and placed himself between her and the enraged fae, finally making a choice. One that will change everything.

He put his hands up, the palms facing Cianan, in a calming manner.

"I accept your terms, Cianan. I will trade the item in exchange for her safety."

Cianan's grin broke out into a full-blown smile that showed his fangs. He nodded his head in agreement, the haze of rage surrounding him dissipated into a cloud of evil glee.

"Good boy! Finally thinking with your head. This won't take long."  
Sarah prodded him gently in the back and he tilted his head back and slightly to the left, indicating to her that he was listening.

"Jareth, what are you doing? He already has the amulet, what else does he want?"

"The only source of power hat can control what the amulet possesses. The amulet is a gift given to the new Goblin King when he is crowned by the preceding King. It is to insure peace and prosperity in all the Underground. It could also be used as an instrument of war. Cianan could very well use it to lay waste to my lands."

"What else does he need, Jareth?"

"Never mind that now." he stated solemnly, "Now go."

Shock made her voice shaky as she argued with him. "No! I'm not going to let you do this! There must be another way, Jareth! There has to be! Don't do this, not for me!"

He turned to the distraught girl, his saddened eyes locking with her tear-filled ones. "There is no other way. This way you will be safe and whole, untouched by that monster who dares to call himself a fae."

"Jareth, don't-" Sarah's words caught in her throat as his teeth nibbled at her lips. He pulled away to place his forehead against hers.

"Sarah, my dear, I would make this choice again and again, if only to keep you safe. When will you realize that you are more precious to me than anything I already possess. Now go. I want to get this over with as soon as possible, and I do not want you here for this."

"How sweet. Saying goodbye to your little mortal? This won't kill you, Jareth. At least I don't think it will."

Jareth put his hand on the small of her back and steered her toward the demolished doors, glaring at Cianan. He made sure to keep himself between Sarah and Cianan the whole time; he didn't want to chance him getting ahold of Sarah again.

He pushed her gently through what was left of doorway, whispering in her ear, "As soon as you get in the hallway, run. Run and don't look back. I do not trust Cianan's words, so I want you to run as fast as you can. Call your friends as well. They will help."

"Jareth-"

"No time now. Go!" he pushed her through the doorway. She stumbled, and catching herself on the opposite wall, started running down the hallway.

Tears stained her cheeks and blurred her eyes.

* * *

The Goblin King turned to the other fae, anger present in his features, "Very well, Cianan. I've kept you waiting long enough. Let's get this over with." He raised his right arm, palm facing the blackened ceiling.

"Good." Cianan approached him as magic crackled in the air.

The lights exploded and everything was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

Sarah didn't know which direction she was running in anymore. She just kept moving forward, feeling like she was back in the labyrinth once again. She was about to turn a corner when a loud crack filled the air and the lights suddenly went out, immersing the hallway in black.

A blood-curdling scream filled the air and made Sarah's legs feel like jelly.

"Jareth!" She screamed as she made to turn back down the hallway.

She stopped a few feet down the hall, his words coming to her mind.

**_*There is no other way, Sarah. I would make this choice again and again, if only to keep you safe. You are more precious than anything I already possess.*_**

His voice faded as Anna's voice replaced it, _"He made his choice, Sarah. Now you will have to make yours when the time comes."_

She gasped as the tears fell from her eyes and she slumped onto the floor.

Before darkness took her, a single sentence fell from her lips.

"Hoggle, I need you."

* * *

So ends Chapter 13. Hope you guys liked this one.

Please read and review.


	14. A Price To Pay

A.N: Alright, alright please do not hurt me for this chapter. I do not know where the plot goblins are taking me with this story, but they have had me bound and gagged, and they have also threatened my life with a chicken.

*knock-knock.*

'One moment please.' The author moves herself to the door and jumps back at the sound of a chicken clucking.

'Oh come on! I have the chapter right here! Hey! What are you doing? Keep that chicken away from me.'

Alright everyone, I have to run.

'Chickens!' The author breaks off in a run, as a swarm of smaller than usual goblins, each adorned with a set of bunny ears run after her. All were followed by a flock of chickens.

Playlist: http:/ /www. youtube. com/view_play_list?p=4616E2DEA72905E6

Okay, here goes...

* * *

Chapter 14: A Price to Pay

He was in pure agony.

Cianan's fingernails felt like daggers piercing into the flesh of his shoulder as he gripped it tightly. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his throat pinning him to the floor.

"Now boy, did you have to let her go. I do know how to share, after all."

At his words a fire of rage coursed through Jareth's veins. *How dare he speak of Sarah like she is a whore.*

"I won't let you harm her, Cianan! I would die first!"

He threw his head back in a roaring laugh, "That can very well arranged, if you make me angry enough. I don't know, perhaps I should've let the girl watch as I ripped you apart starting with that right arm of yours."

"You can't have her! Just take the damn thing and leave us be."

"I don't like taking back gifts, Jareth. Especially since this certain gift marks when we first met. You do remember our first meeting, don't you?"

Jareth looked at him, a mixture of confusion and anger on his face.

Cianan continued, not paying attention to the emotions playing across his face. "Probably not, after all you were rather young. Practically a baby. Such a pathetic being, but she made the wish, so I had to comply."

Jareth paled, "Wish, what do you mean?"

"You, my dear boy were born normal enough, except you were dragged off by a wolf when you were just a toddler. Your mother upon finding you, noticed that your right arm had been bitten off. In her grief, she had made a wish that those events had never happened. You as well as I, know that in all its infinite glory, fae magic cannot erase events that had happened from time itself."

Jareth could not believe what Cianan was saying, it couldn't be possible. It can't be possible.

Cianan continued his tale, digging his sharp nails harder into Jareth's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain.

"So, I being the dubslaine, made a trade with her. A limb for a limb. You know what she did boy?"

Jareth's shoulder crunched under the force of his grip and dots of blood started to well up around his fingers.

"She paid the ultimate price for you." he leaned to whisper in his ear, "I gave you a new arm and I..."

He twisted his hand making the shoulder pop out of place, "I took her head as payment for that arm. Her blood had tasted so sweet..."

The flesh tore apart like pliable plastic as his fingers enclosed the joint and in a great tug, he ripped off the very right arm that he had gifted to him. "For a mortal."

"Aghhh!" Jareth's screams filed the air and the pain tore through him like fire.

The worse pain was at the realization that he wasn't completely fae.

He was mortal-born and worse yet...

Cianan had known the whole time.

* * *

A.N.: I got all the chickens out of the house and I think all the plot goblins have left. Well, all except one. Meet Garbo. *The author puts her head in her hands.*

Voice: Yep, Not Garbo. Garbo stay and help.

Whispers: As long as you do not eat me out of house and home. If you do, you are out, got it? And let me write what I want.

Garbo: Garbo want to help. Garbo help?

Whispers: I'll think about it. now you know what to do.

Garbo: Yes. *he hold a sign up for everyone to read*

*The author shakes her head at the little plot goblin* Uh Garbo, the sign is upside down.

" Please read and review. "

Garbo: Or Garbo release chickens into your house.


	15. The Path is Set

A.N: Okay, so this chapter has been some time in the making, but time well spent as this is a rather long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this, because a little angst and a little devilish Goblin King smirking makes the world go round. Also, please, please, PLEASE...

Read and Review.

Also disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it. Just borrowing the characters a bit.

'The path before you is set. Fate is calling you. Do not keep it waiting.' - Unknown

* * *

'Jareth.' A soft voice woke him from his slumber. His eyelids fluttered and then opened all the way.

Bright light blinded his eyes again and he groaned, 'Not again. If I am to die, just let it happen already.'

(Already giving in, Goblin King? How very unlike you.)

He groaned louder, pushing himself up sitting, and replied, "Why do you refuse to let my life come to an end? I deserve no more than that now!"

The light faded to a dim glow and the graceful figure of a woman could be seen clearly. She was beautiful. Her skin was the color of pale pink pearls and her golden white hair fell in gentle curls past her hips. Pale eyebrows arched delicately above piercing green eyes that looked upon him with such intense sorrow, he found it hard to catch his breath. She strode toward him with a grace that seemed otherworldly until she stopped but a few inches from him.

He did not know his cheeks were wet with tears until delicate, slim fingers brushed them away.

She laid a hand on each cheek and spoke softly, "Why do you continue to give up when you are so close to being happy? Do you so deeply believe that one such as you does not deserve it? I disagree as did Anna, and as does one other. You know of whom I speak. The young woman who holds your heart. I approve of this Sarah. She is headstrong, but also kind and gentle; a perfect balance for you." Her eyes were filled with a deep sadness, silvery tears staining her own pale cheeks.

_'Who does this woman think she is?_' Jareth was infuriated by her words, ripping himself from her grasp, spitting his words at her like venom.  
"I have failed to keep my kingdom safe! I do not deserve to be king, I am not worthy of the title!"

He fell to his knees before her, pain lacing his voice, "I'm not worthy of her. I made her life hell when she wished the boy away, then I had tried to trick her with the peach, and then the Escher room. And at the very end, I didn't understand what was happening until the little chit jumped off the ledge, what you were trying to tell me. I am a hard headed and even harder hearted being. I should've listened, instead of being so damned arrogant!" He looked up at her, fire flashing in his eyes at the spirit before him, and watched as she turned away from him, gliding to the withered tree behind her. He furiously pushed himself up standing, and strode after her, his balance still offset by the loss of his right arm. Strangely it did not pain him and it was no longer bleeding, but he felt bereft nonetheless. Loss of arm or not, he had questions and she was going to answer them.

Whether she wanted to or not.

"Why? Why did you let this happen? Why did you let her win? Why did you let her go?" He bombarded her with his questions, anger fueling his words.

She stood still and quiet before him and his fury increased threefold. _How dare she!  
_  
"Why did you let seven long, lonely and torturous years pass by just to find her again, to finally touch her again, just for Cianan to be let loose and rip us apart again! Look at what he did to me!"

the woman still said nothing in reply.

Finally he had had enough, gipping where his right arm should have been and screaming at her, "LOOK AT ME! He ripped my right arm off, an arm I only had due to an idiotic mistake my own MORTAL mother made. All I am and all I will ever be is a lie. A mere puppet that cannot do a thing without someone first tugging on the strings! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Those words shocked him. He never thought that in all his years of living, that he would utter those three words. It shocked him, making his lips tingle and his tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth.

She turned sharply to him, tears falling from her eyes and sadness in her voice. "Dear child, I am sorry for all you have endured and for what is still to come. The Labyrinth told me that you would need help through the difficult trials ahead and sent me to you."

Shock rooted him to the spot. _If this woman before me is not the... _"If you are not the Labyrinth, then who are you?"

"I had hoped for this day for a long time, dear child, a very long time. I had to make sure you were ready, that you knew the story before we met. I was a fool for leaving you unattended in the gardens, but your father had just returned from a long war campaign badly wounded and he was not to last the night."

"My father?" He questioned her. What little color was left drained from Jareth's face. _This..this is my mother?_

She nodded her head in reply. "You have grown to be a fine man, my son. I do not intend to let you go down the same path I have walked. I made a mistake when I made that wish, yes, but I did it out of Love. Love for the only reminder of my husband I had left, for when I found you unconscious and missing an arm, your father was already hours dead. I did not want to lose my son that day as well."

His anger faded into a deep sorrow, what he thought were lies was all truth, truth that was standing right before him, not alive but very much real.

If he had once been mortal, he was mortal no longer. The Labyrinth saw to that when he was made Goblin King, but that thought had not brought him comfort, but more pain, and a startling reality came to light.

Sarah.

Sarah was mortal.

Even if he made her his Queen, would the Labyrinth bestow the same gift that it had to him? Or would Sarah age, then pass away, leaving him alone once again, but for the rest of his unending existence this time. He did not want that.

He had not known that he was speaking aloud until her voice broke his thoughts.

"There is naught to fear. Sarah will have a place beside you as your Queen, but you must first overcome this trial that has been placed before you. You must defeat Cianan once and for all."

Jareth snorted at her words, looking at her in disbelief. "Me? You expect me to defeat Cianan. Well, incase you have forgotten, _mother,_" he saw her flinch at his condescending tone, but paid no heed and continued,_ "_I am missing an arm and because of that, I no longer have my magic as well! What do expect me to do, juggle my crystals for him!"

She shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. "There is a way to defeat Cianan, but it will take some time to acquire it. The Labyrinth will try to hold him off as long as it can. You and Sarah will have to leave as soon as possible if you want to minimize the havoc he will undoubtably wreak."

To say Jareth was suprised was an understatement, but if it will keep Sarah and his Labyrinth safe, he would try it. He wanted Cianan's head for even daring to touch **HIS **Sarah. _What's the worst that can happen? I have already lost an arm. _

Putting his remaining hand on his hip, he strode towards her, smirking, "Well, what is this secret weapon and how do we find it?"

His mother's smirk mirrored his own and she started, "We must make haste, you will only have a fortnight..."

* * *

She was floating. Floating in what seemed to be a dark void, unable to move, unable to even think., but when she opened her eyes, there was nothing but darkness. Nothing but silence.

"Sarah, wake up." A gravelly voice cut through the darkness and light flooded her closed eyes like a switch being flipped on.

"Sawah hurt?"

"Wake up fair maiden."

It was strange to her, the voices sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't place them. More voices could be heard and the sound was almost deafening. Sarah struggled to open her eyes, groaning in pain.

"Sarah, are you alright?" The gruff voice asked her again. It was at that moment, memory filled her and she gasped at the swiftness of it return. She shot up straight and leaned against the wall behind her. Standing there before her were her companions, the reluctant, but brave Hoggle, Ludo, the huggable, friendly rock-caller, and the ever vigilant Sir Didymus. The very same companions that she had come to see as her friends during her trip through the Labyrinth, and somehow she knew they would help in this journey as well. Even if the stakes were higher this time. They were that loyal.

"What happened, Sarah?" Hoggle asked her, clear concern written in his features.

"Yes, milady, what knave has yonder cast such evil upon this place. Show me and verily I will go forth and vanquish such an evil-"

Ludo interrupted with a simple, yet heart-wrenching question, "Where king?"

Strains of an terrifying scream echoed through her mind, and she looked up at her friends with tears blurring her eyes, and shook her head, dropping it to look at her lap.

"Cianan has him." Her tears dried as anger replaced her grief. '_It was because of me, all because of me! Well, I am not going to let him die because of me. Cianan be damned.'_

_**'I would willingly do this again and again, if only to keep you safe.' **_She could still feel the rasp of his lips as they brushed against her ear and her lips still tingled where his teeth nipped at them.

She looked up at the three standing in front of her, then at the hospital ceiling. _'Well, Anna, you had always loved adventures, well this one is for you."_

She pushed off the floor, using the wall as a support, and stood up, "Come on, Hoggle. We have to save him. Ludo, be ready to call your rocks. Sir Didymus, you may want to call some reinforcements."

Didymus bowed low, "I beg your forgiveness, milady, but I have already done so."

Sarah's eyes widened, as she looked down each hallway. "Well, Sir Didymus, where are they?"

the fox knight smiled a toothy grin at her, and pointed down the hallway to her left.

"Down there, around the corner. I had them set up a lookout, although I doubt they need that many for the job, but milady doth knows goblins."

Sarah scrambled to her feet and stumbled down the way he had pointed and when she turned the corner she stopped in her tracks. _'Oh my...'_

The whole hallway was filled and they all looked ready to fight. Some hung down from the ceiling itself and doors that were still left intact, were about broken from the froce of all the creatures pressing against them. The first ones she saw were the fireys and they looked especially mischievious tonight, their claws nice and sharpened. Next, there were the guards, and the calvary goblins as she liked to call them, their spears at the ready. Even the fairies had come, flitting here and there, weilding little needle-sized swords. A stray chicken could be seen here and there amidst the throng of goblins and other such creatures. A makeshift army, but she knew that every little bit of help is needed against Cianan. She only hoped they wouldn't be too late.

Sarah nodded her head to all of them them and crouched down, "Alright, now everyone listen closely, I have a plan. If we can get into the room again, we can get Jareth out of there. But only if Cianan is not there. If he is there, it is going to be dangerous. Some of you might not make it out alive. Are you all sure you are up for it?"

A firey spoke up first, "Yah man, we witcha. We gotta save boss man from the nasty one. We not like him not one bit. He don't come apart right. Ain't that right, Nackle?"

"Yah, you be right, Wickel."

And with that, more voices raised in assent. They were going to help rescue their King.

Sarah smiled and turned to her friends.

Hoggle looked as if he might run at the drop of a hat, but he didn't move. He only replied, "All the way, Sarah. I ain't no coward."

Ludo just stood there, not swayed one bit by her words. "Sawah, fwend. Ludo fight."

Sir Didymus took off his hat and bowed low as he replied, "For thee, fair maiden, I would give my life in service."

He turned as Ambrosious fled for safety far from them, "Ambrosious, get back here, you coward. Oh, you...fine, I will not feed you ever again if you do not get over here right this minute."

Somehow, those seemed to be the right words to say as the dog turned and trotted slowly up to his rider and sat down.

For the first time, as the small army made its way down the hallway towards where Cianan and Jareth were, a smile found it's way onto her face and she knew things were going to be better.

_Hold on Jareth. We're on our way. Just hold on.'_

To be continued...

* * *

A.N: Alright. This chapter is done and that last little part came out of nowhere. I hope everyone enjoyed meeting Jareth's mother. I know some of you are like, "Wha..isn't she like supposed to bemissing a head?" Well that would be rather interesting to talk to a headless person, but the Labyrinth itself saw fit to bestow her her head back in the afterlife. (So, yeah, she's a ghost.)

Okay, so do you like it, or hate it?

Either way, please read and review.

(It keeps me going and going. Like the energizer bunny. LOL!)


	16. Old Enemies and New Allies

**A.N. Okay, okay. I know a few people probably want to flay me alive for not updating recently. But I will be honest, I had lost my muse for awhile and when I found a new music group called City of the Fallen, I was back in business! I hope everyone likes this next chapter. Please read and review.**

_End of Last Chapter:_

_And with that, more voices raised in assent. They were going to help rescue their King._

_Sarah smiled and turned to her friends._

_Hoggle looked as if he might run at the drop of a hat, but he didn't move. He only replied, "All the way, Sarah. I ain't no coward."_

_Ludo just stood there, not swayed one bit by her words. "Sawah, fwend. Ludo fight."_

_Sir Didymus took off his hat and bowed low as he replied, "For thee, fair maiden, I would give my life in service."_

_He turned as Ambrosious fled for safety far from them, "Ambrosious, get back here, you coward. Oh, you...fine, I will not feed you ever again if you do not get over here right this minute."_

_Somehow, those seemed to be the right words to say as the dog turned and trotted slowly up to his rider and sat down._

_For the first time, as the small army made its way down the hallway towards where Cianan and Jareth were, a smile found it's way onto her face and she knew things were going to be better._

_Hold on Jareth. We're on our way. Just hold on.'_

**Old Enemies and New Allies**

Darkness engulfed the small army as they turned round the last corner. They slowed their fast pace to a walk as they made their way towards the gaping hole in the wall. No one spoke as they watched the shadows darken around the demolished door.

Sarah turned to them, whispering, "Alright, here it is. We need to be careful. Cianan might still be in there. I'll go first."

She made to climb through the hole when 2 pairs of hands stopped her.

"Nah way, little missy. We goes first, ain't tha right Wickel?"

The darker firey nodded his head, "That be right, Nackle. We go first. Tha way, missy won't lose that pretty head."

Sarah was stunned, she didn't know they could be so courageous as they were right now. She swallowed the lump rising in her throat and nodded her head at them.

"Be careful you two." Even though they had tried to remove her head in the Labyrinth, they were now allies in this fight, and she needed all the help she could get against Cianan.

"Ah, no don't be worrying, missy."

"Yeah, missy, we used ta all this."

And with that both Wickel and Nackle climbed through the gaping hole and everything was silent. It seemed like forever until a dark reddish-orange head flew through the hole and rolled up against her leg.

Sarah stifled a scream as it spoke to her. _Eww! I forgot they can take themselves apart._

"It be safe, little missy. No sign of nasty anywhere."

Sarah released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. A thought then suddenly came to her and she grabbed his head and brought it closer to her.

"What about Jareth? Did you find him?"

Nackle sighed, his eyes pointing down toward the floor. "You be wanting to see for yourself, missy. It not be good."

With those words, her heart filled with dread. She scrambled through the hole as fast as she could, holding Nackle's head, and scanned the dark room as she stood up.

Nackle's head spoke up again, flicking a large ear to the far right, "Over there. Just throw my head to my body, I'll do the rest."

Sarah did as he asked and made her way slowly to where he had pointed out. As she got closer she could see the faint outline of Jareth's body. The floor around him was dark with an unknown substance and when she was finally standing next to him, she spoke.

"Jareth?"

No reply came and his form was unmoving.

Tears filled her eyes and she dropped down beside him, her hand slipped through the dark substance on the floor and she gasped.

Blood.

It was Jareth's blood.

That was when she noticed that his right arm was missing. A strangled sob tore from her throat and she threw herself over his body.

"No! Jareth! Nononono! Don't you dare do this to me! Not now! Not after Anna! I can't lose you too!" Her cries became a unitelligible string of words as she beat his un-moving chest, tears blurring her eyes. Her grief melted in the way of her anger and she slapped his face.

"Damn you! What about your promise, Jareth? You promised you would come for me and you didn't! You lied, damn you! You lied to me! What happened to you? Where's that arrogant streak you had? Live! Live, damn it! Don't let Cianan win!"

"You called, Caoimhin?" A graveling voice asked.

Her insides turned to ice as she stood up and slowly turned to come face to face with the monster who had put them through this unending nightmare.

"Cianan."

The three pointed amulet shined like a light against his chest and blood dripped from the clawed hand gripping the bloody remains of Jareth's right arm.

Bile rose up her throat as she watched thick coagulated blood drip to the floor in wet clumps.

She swallowed keeping the contents of her stomach under control. Raising her head in defiance, she spoke.

"What the hell do you want, Cianan?"

He threw his head back and laughed, sending chills down her spine.

He raised Jareth's arm to point toward her, "What I want, pretty little human, is you." He started toward her, tossing the arm to the side with evil glee glinting in his eyes. He did not control the look of lust in his gaze as it raked over her frame.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you, little human, one scream at a time."

All of a sudden, the two fireys jumped out of the darkness with a screech and grabbed Cianan. They bit and scratched at him with a fury never seen before. Soon his concentration was switched onto getting both fireys off of him. He tried shaking them off but they still held onto him. They tossed their limbs back and forth when they got to close to Cianan's grip.

"You got him, Wickel?"

"Yeah, I gots him, Nackle!"

He yelled to Sarah, "Yo, missy! You best be getting out of here! This gonna get nasty real soon!"

Cianan roared in anger, "Get off me, you damned creatures!"

Sarah just stood there, her gaze shifting back and forth between Jareth's prone form and the two fireys that were barely holding Cianan. She didn't want to leave either of them, but she also knew that she couldn't stay. It was too dangerous.

_What do I do, Anna?_

_**Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine.**_

Sarah nodded and turned, running toward the hole. A loud ripping sound filled the air, causing her to glance back,when she did, she could see Cianan's outline starting to ripple and distort.

_No, not another spell!_

As the darkness began to rise once again, she ran faster and as she dove through the hole, the darkness exploded. A rumble filled the air as the ceiling collapsed covering the gaping hole, trapping Cianan inside.

She hit the floor with a thump. She gripped her side in agony as she moved to stand up.

Hoggle was the first to speak, worry written on his wizened features. "What happened?"

"Cianan was still there. Wickel and Nackle grabbed him to give me time to get out. Cianan used a spell to kill them."

Just then a roar of frustation filled the air. Cianan was very angry.

Sarah turned to her friends, "We need to get out of here. We can't fight him here."

Hoggle cleared his throat, "What about Jareth?"

Tears filled her eyes once again. "He's dead."

Even after saying the words, she still couldn't believe it.

Hoggle squeezed her hand in comfort. "We should get you out of here. Jareth would want you to be safe."

Hoggle and Ludo helped her to walk, supporting her weight between the both of them.

The Goblins followed silently.

Their king was dead.

But they would still follow the Champion of the Labyrinth to the very end.

**A.N. Okay, here it is. Hope you all enjoyed that. We are starting to get to the even better parts. This first series is almost over, but I have already got things lined up for the next series. I have placed several polls on my profile, check them out. I am giving my readers a chance to choose the name of the next series and the location where the item should be found at. Again, please read and review.**


	17. Half in Shadow

**A.N. Another chapter for my readers. I am really trying to get this finished out good. I need to get everyone in their places for the next leg. So we have just a few more chapters to go and this first series is done. Again, check out my profile and vote on my poll for the new title of the next series. Or you can go ahead and just tell me in a review. Also if you like this story or if you don't like, please review. I like constructive criticism. It helps me become a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, that right goes to the respective parties that created it. That means the author who wrote the book the movie is based off of, the late, great, Jim Henson. I think George Lucas contributed to it too. Of course Jennifer Connelly and David Bowie too.**

"There is one last thing, Jareth."

He turned to the pale skinned woman, still slightly in shock that the woman was his mother. "What else is there? I have the map, just have to pick up the ritual ingredients, and get to the location before 2 weeks in up and I will have my magic back."

"You will get to the location swiftly, but I must warn you that Cianan will try everything to stop you. I fear that he will call upon the last of his followers to aid him. That is why he must not know that you are doing this."

Dread filled his very being. "Well, how do we keep him from finding out?"

She smiled sadly at him, shaking her head at him. "I do not know, my son."

_**"I can help you with that." **_A small voice giggled.

Jareth turned and gasped.

There a little girl stood, with beautiful dark brown hair wearing a pretty blue dress. Her green eyes shimmered with a wisdom far beyond her seemingly young appearence. _No, it cannot be._

His voice caught when he tried to speak, so he cleared his throat and tried once again, managing a strained, "Anna?"

The little girl shook her head. _**"I'm not Anna. I just took a more comfortable appearence for your sake. I do not think you would like to see my true form right now Goblin King."**_

"But, how did-"

_**"I am sorry, but we do not have time for chitchat. We are running out of time. Sarah has gone back to retrieve your body and Cianan is still there."**_

Anger burned through his veins like fire. "Damn him! If he lays one hand on her, I swear he will pay for it with his life!"

He was startled by the touch of a hand on his arm. He looked down as the Anna look-alike smiled up at him.

_**"There will be plenty of time for that after you get your magic back. Now, Velaria, you must go and retrieve Sarah and her friends. Take her to her home."**_

As his mother slowly disappated from the air, he turned to the Anna look-alike once again, a question falling from his lips. "What about me or should I say my body?"

_**"No need for it. If Cianan has it, he will not think twice about the denizens of Underground rising up against him. Gives you more time this way."**_

That made sense to him in a strange sort of way, but it still shocked him that he would not be inhabiting his body anytime soon.

"Wait, where are we going? Will I even be able to touch anything? Will I be solid enough to?" _Will I even be able to touch Sarah? I don't know if I will like this journey if I wouldn't be able to touch her at all._

_**"You will be solid to the touch. Do not worry. Now if you do not have anymore questions. Let's go."**_

"Where are we going? Do I at least deserve to know that?" He questioned one last time.

_**"Why, Sarah's house of course."**_

The small rag-tag army moved slowly and when they finally reached the doors leading outdoors, they could hear sirens and people shouting.

Sarah turned to everyone, "You guys have to go. No one can find you in here. They'll think you killed all these people. Go back to the Underground."

Hoggle moved to speak but a small goblin voice was heard, "Not me, girly. Must get kingy back. Can't go back until have kingy."

Sarah looked down at the small goblin with big ears and gangly limbs who had spoken. "What's your name?"

The goblin's chest puffed with pride as he answered. "I Garbo. I a fixer. I help you."

"Alright Garbo, you can stay, but you have to keep them outside from seeing you. The rest of you have to go back to the Underground. No arguements. Jareth would want all of you to fight to keep the Labyrinth safe from Cianan. I will try to figure out something up here, okay?"

She received a lot of nodding heads in assent. They turned to go the other way as she looked at her three friends.

"Hoggle, you, Didymus and Ludo need to go too. Go to the castle and get the rest of the army out of there. Cianan will more than likely go there first."

"Sarah, be careful." Hoggle wrung his hands in worry.

"I will, Hoggle. You three be careful as well. I will talk to you more through the mirror later, okay?"

"Fair maiden, be safe upon your journey." Didymus replied with a bow.

"Sawah safe. Sawah friend." Ludo whined, his big eyes shining with tears.

And with a teary farewell, the four friends parted once again, not knowing if they would meet again.

She made her way out of the doors, stopping at the carnage that was in front of her. There were cars overturned and bodies strewn everywhere. People were screaming in fear and agony. There were numerous ambulances and firetrucks parked nearby. EMTs scrambled here and there, tending to the wounded, dying, and comforting those that were beyond saving. Police were there taking witness accounts from the unscathed bystanders. News reporters stood off to the side, updating the rest of the world as new leads would come up.

_All this becuase of Cianan's insane infauation with power._

The scene was too much for her and she collapsed. She was saved from jarring her ribs further as a pair of thin, strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her upright, and securing one of her arms around their shoulders.

A voice sounding very familiar whispered in her ear. "You are safe now. We need to get you home. We don't have much time."

Sarah blinked as she finally looked at the person holding her. It was a woman with pale, blonde hair and beautiful mis-matched eyes of green and gold.

Her head swam as she tried to think of why the woman's eyes reminded her so much of Jareth.

Then it all clicked as it fell into place for her.

"You..you're-"

"Hush now. Everything will be fine. Lets get you home."

A shout got their attention and they watched as an EMT ran over to them, "Are you alright, ma'm? Come with me and get you checked over for injuries."

The woman holding her up replied, pointing back behind Sarah. "I got her. I will take her to the ambulance, that man over there behind you looks really bad."

He nodded and made his way to the badly injured man behind them. With the EMT otherwise occupied, they slipped away from the scene of pure carnage un-noticed.

The woman whispered again in Sarah's ear, "My name is Valeria. I was sent here to make sure you make it to your home safely. We cannot let Cianan get ahold of you. Where is your car?"

Sarah's head was spinning as she spoke. "Who are you?"

She shook her head, "All will be explained once we get to your home. Once again, where is your car?"

_So much like Jareth._

With a weary nod, she lifted a hand up and pointed to the small beat up Ford Escort. "I lost the keys when Jare- when we were running from Cianan." She couldn't even think of him without choking up. Even though they were against each other in the Labyrinth, it didn't mean they had been enemies. Her jaunt through the labyrinth was more like one test after another.

_But a test for what?_

"Keys will not be a problem. Come now, get in."

Sarah shook her head, "You don't understand, the car won't move without a key in the ignition. Plus the doors are locked."

"And I told you that keys would not be neccesary. Jareth told me you would be stubborn, but by the goddess, you are just as hard-headed as he is."

Sarah was about to speak when Valeria opened the car door and ushered her in. To say she was shocked was an understatement. _I could've sworn I locked the door when I got out._

Valeria shut her door and went around the car to climb into the driver's seat. She turned to Sarah with a smile on her face.

"You know, I have always wanted to drive one of these things. Please buckle up."

Sarah's eyes widened in fear, "You've never drove before."

"Of course, I am dead after all." She replied nonchalantly.

The terror in her voice could be heard when Sarah screamed, "You're a ghost! You're a ghost and you are driving my car!"

"Yes, now if you would buckle up, we can start heading to your house."

"No! I am not letting a ghost drive my car! Move to the back! I'll drive."

Valeria shook her head again, "I'm afraid I cannot let you drive in your condition."

Sarah moved to grab the steering wheel, when all of a sudden she felt a warmth wash over her. She stilled as her eyes closed and she slumped back into her seat, fast asleep.

The female ghost smiled at her, brushing strands of haif from her cheek, "I am sorry for doing this to you, but we have very little time. I can see why my son loves you so much, Sarah. You are such a fighter. I would be proud to have you as a daughter-in-law."

She waved her hand over the ignition and the car came to life. She placed it in drive and sped out of the parking lot. "Now lets take you home."

**A.N. Alright now we are getting places. Please read and review. If you like the story, please tell me why by leaving a review. I want to know what part of my story draws you to it. Thank you. Also ideas for the next series are very much welcome.**


	18. The Shadow Darkens

**A.N. Okay, okay please do not kill me for this chapter. This is a rather dark filler chapter.**

**WARNING: Chapter mentions torture and dark intent. **

**I would really like to know how this story is coming along. Please, read and review.**

* * *

_**~Meanwhile Underground~**_

Deep in the Underground, in the castle beyond the Goblin City, Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo were doing their best to clear the castle and surrounding areas of all inhabitants and getting them settled somewhere safe.

They met up in the throne room, bare and devoid of any life.

Hoggle spoke first, "Didymus, is the city cleared out?"

He nodded vehemently. "Yes, my old friend. Nary a goblin in sight. Although the same could not be said for the numerous chickens about. I did not know there could be that many chickens in one place. I feel like I will be coughing up feathers for a fortnight."

Hoggle waved him off, "Alright, enough with the details. Ludo, what about you? Did you get yer half of tha city cleared out?" he turned towards the gentle giant.

Ludo nodded at him, "All safe."

"Good, good. Now lets check for hiders." Hoggle stated.

Didymus sighed in annoyance, "Again? We've checked twice already."

Hoggle grabbed the fox knight by his collar and lifted him to look him straight in the eyes. "We're doin' this fer Sarah. We hafta do it right."

Didymus gulped, "Too right, my friend. I will get to it right away."

And with those words, Hoggle lowered him to the ground. He watched as Didymus turned, looking around him.

"Now where-ever did Ambrosius get to?"

His search for the lovable, but cowardly dog was cut short as a loud screeching filled the air, as if giant nails were being run down a chalkboard. The three cringed, covering their ears in protection from the loud noise that assaulted them.

Hoggle didn't like it one bit. _Sumthing isn't right. It ain't natural._

A manacial laugh filled the air as chains broke through the stone beneath them, wrapping around their wrists and throats attaching to the shackles that appeared out of thin air. When the shackles were secure, the chains pulled them down and the three dropped to the ground in agony. It felt like fire washing over them, burning as it coursed through their veins. It subsided as a voice echoed around them.

"Well, well if it isn't the three sidekicks of the Caoimhin that still manages to elude me."

The three screamed as the fire started anew in their limbs.

"What do ya want with Sarah, you bastard!" Hoggle screamed at him through the pain.

Cianan roared with laughter as he knelt down beside the dwarf, "How easily she can gain the affections of others. You want to know what I plan to do with her? Do you?"

Hoggle nodded jerkily, he could almost hear his teeth cracking from gritting them so hard.

"I want the little human as my slave, my pretty little pet, and more importantly than that, I want her as my Queen."

Hoggle surged forward in anger, "You will never-" His reply was cut short as a scream was ripped from his small frame. It felt like knives were being pushed from the inside out. Blood came to his lips as he slumped to the ground unconscious. His breathing was labored but still there.

"Well, now that wasn't so nice. The dwarf gave up all too easily. Oh well, gives me more time for you two." He laughed as he made his way to Didymus.

"Now let me tell you a secret, fox. I plan to break the Caoimhin. She smells of innocence. An innocence that I would very much like to poisen. To twist and bend to my will. I want it so badly I can taste it, like a sweet nectar on my tongue. I almost had her at that hospital but your stupid king saw fit to sacrifice himself for her. Such a stupid boy. To waste his life for nothing! You see, with him out of the way, no one will be able to stop me from taking her."

Didymus bared his teeth at Cianan, growling at him. "You knave! You will never lay a hand on the fair maiden!"

Cianan laughed harder, "That is where you are wrong. I am the dubhshlaine! Now enough talk, lets see how much you can handle, little knight."

He bent toward the fox, intent to cause pain and suffering.

Ludo roared, "Not browher. Me."

Cianan laughed in glee as he stood up, looking back and forth between the giant and the knight, "Well, well, how touching. Brotherly love, how sweet. Now both of you can suffer together."

He took a few steps back, waving a hand towards them, his magic lifting them from the ground. Electricity pulsed in the air around him, "Let's try something new."

He snapped his fingers.

Sparks flew as the electricity hit them, ripping screams from their throats. It ended just as soon as it had begun and he let them drop to the floor, unconscious, blood slowly leaking from their ears and noses.

"That wasn't very fun, but that fine. I am far from through with you three yet."

A dark mist rose as he conjured a crystal black as night from thin air. Purple lightning streaked across the surface. He chuckled darkly as he threw it towards the trio. It wound around them like a constricter. As it squeezed closer and closer, it tendrils blurred the outline of their forms, settling into a circle surrounding them.

"You must have all enjoyed the boy king's Oubliette, now why don't you try mine."

And with that, a sinister crack sounded as their forms sunk into the floor, and they were gone.

Cianan looked around him, sighing in exasperation. "Such a drab throne room, my boy. Lets see if we can't brighten things up in here."

He pulled another crystal from the air and threw it into the pit in the middle of the room. It exploded into a gelatinous mass of black.

With a whistle, the darkness melted into a mass of shadowy tendrils, slithering across the floor like snakes. Where-ever it touched, black was left. It spread and spread until very room was darkness incarnate. And as he made his way to the now Ebony throne, he stopped beside the slight outline of a figure that was slowly being made visible by the dwindling shadowy mass. He leaned over it, patting the prone form's cheek.

"Now what do you think of this, Jareth. This is so much better, don't you think?"

His laugh echoed through the room and out across the Labyrinth. The sky darkened and shadows fell over the many twists and turns of the land. Creatures huddled in fear as the winds howled and a sinister screech filled their ears.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

Evil had befallen their home and there was no news of the whereabouts of their King.

Where was he?

**A.N. Whew! This chapter turned out to be much darker than I thought it would be. Please, please review. Tell me how great I did, or how horrible I did. Either one, I don't mind. **

**(That review button is getting lonely again.)**


	19. Half in Light

**A.N: Okay, now back to Sarah. Okay, she may seem a little OOC in here, I'm not sure. Please tell me if I made her too OOC though. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.**

* * *

Sarah came to slowly, blinking her eyes to rid them of the sleepy haze that covered them. When she moved to sit up, she noticed something strange. She wasn't in the hospital or even her car anymore. She was in a soft bed, covered with a light blue coverlet.

Her eyes focused on the room she was in and she gasped. It was her bedroom.

_I'm home! It was just a dream, thank God!_

She threw off her covers and made to sit up, but a pain in her hand stopped her. When she looked down, she noticed the bandage wrapped around her hand. She was confused for a second before she remembered the destructive rage she went into after the phonecall from Karen. _There was broken glass on the floor. I must have been so exhausted that I can't remember bandaging it before going to bed._

Sarah nodded in acceptance of her deductive reasoning and touched her feet to the cold, wood floor. Standing up, she made her way across her room; when a muffled noise through the floorboards caught her attention.

It sounded very much like voices.

Sarah shrugged. _Hmm. I must have left the T.V. on all night._ She grabbed a robe off the coat stand next to the door and as she pulled it on, made her way downstairs.

As she got closer to her living room, the muffled voices could be heard clear as day now. One was male, the other was a woman. Sarah flattened against the wall in horror and inched closer to the doorway leading into the living room.

_Someone's in my house! _Her thoughts raced as to who would break into her house, when she caught part of the strangers arguement.

"You just had to do it, did you?" The male asked, anger was clearly evident in his voice.

"I am sorry, but she would have made the trip here rather time-consuming. TIme is running out."

Sarah stifled a gasp. _Not possible! I didn't go anywhere last night!_

"You knocked her unconscious! Tell me the truth, you just didn't want to have to deal with her delicate 'mortal' sensibilities, did you?" The man yelled.

There was a pause, and Sarah leaned closer to the entrance, intrigued by the male's voice. _Why did he sound so familiar? Why did they both sound so damned familiar._

It was then that the woman spoke again."I wanted to drive and she was against it."

The man sighed, "I cannot believe that THAT is the reason that lead you to knock her unconscious. You honestly just wanted to drive the blasted thing? Well, if you had expressed an interest in driving, why didn't she just let you?"

Another pause allowed Sarah to think more about last night, about what was so important about these two. The answer was just out of her grasp. She turned again to the doorway, her ear right at the edge of the doorjamb. She didn't see the piece of paper on the floor as she stepped closer and her foot slipped, causing her to scramble to stay standing. It was all in vain as she tumbled to the floor, hitting it with a thump. Her hair fell in disarray around her, making it hard for her to see the two figures jumping at the sound. She pushed her self up sitting, looking around for the bat that seemed to have disappeared somewhere. The room was silent as she pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked up, her eyes widening as they took in the sight on knee high polished boots, deep grey pants that led to-a pink tinge darkened her cheeks as she shot her eyes up to lock with his blue mis-matched eyes. She tried to speak but everytime her mouth opened, words failed to form.

The silence only lasted another minute when, as she stood, the man threw his head back and laughed, a rich sound that echoed throughout the room. That seemed only to make her blush deepen over her cheeks.

"Well, I will say this, dear Sarah. You do know how to make an entrance."

She was rooted to the spot and tears blurred her vision as she remembered all that had happened the last two nights. _No, not possible. It can't be him! He's- _Her thoughts started working into a million different reasons why he shouldn't be standing right there, looking at her like that. _Not when he's supposed to be-_

Through the tears streaming down her cheeks and the gasping sobs working out of her throat, she slowly moved closer to him, one step at a time.

It wasn't until she was inches from him, that he spoke again, his fingers softly brushing against her cheek.

"Sarah, I..."

Instinct took over as she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged hard, causing their lips to crash violently together. She nibbled his lips, biting them as she moved her mouth against his. She was pouring every emotion into that kiss. Anger, hate, sorrow, elation, and relief created a heady mix that made her moan. She grabbed the back of his head, winding her hands in his soft blonde locks and deepened the kiss, her tongue first swiping against his lips before dueling with his own.

He moaned against her lips and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body flush against his. His body may have been lean, but she could feel the wiry muscles tense against her touch.

The outside world melted away at their meeting, it was only the two of them and the rising feelings growing stronger between them.

There was nothing else.

Jareth wasn't sure what he was more shocked by, her tears, or the gloriously savage kiss she was now inflicting on him.

_Inflict? Not by a long shot. _His heart skipped a beat when she grabbed his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. When her tongue first brushed against his, all thought ceased in his mind and he moaned into her mouth. He pulled her against him tightly, feeling every inch of her curves through the thin cotton robe she was wearing.

He wanted more, so much more. The need was a fire raging through his veins, setting his blood aflame. He wanted all of her. He broke away to kiss a trail down her throat and when he licked the hollow of her throat, she whimpered, and he was near undone by the sound.

A clearing of the throat caused Jareth's mind to momentarily clear. He looked down at Sarah and watched the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to even her breathing. Her clothes were disheveled, there was a lovely rosy flush to her skin. Locking eyes with her he almost groaned aloud at the wild look in her gaze.

Another clearing of the throat and they both looked up towards the kitchen.

There, standing beside the doorway leading to the kitchen, was Valeria, a pained, but pleased look on her features. "I hate to break up your 'reunion', but I'm afraid time is running out."

He nodded at her, "I hate to say it, but you are correct. Sarah, we need to talk. There are some things that are needing attending to." He directed the last of the sentence at the blushing woman beside him. He turned toward the kitchen and took a step forward. He stopped at her voice.

"It was all real?" Sarah was still dazed by the mind-blowing kiss they had just shared, but her mind was slowly starting to work all the kinks out again. "It WAS real, wasn't it? You showing up at my door, the hospital, Cianan? Oh God, Cianan is real, isn't he? All that blood and...oh God, he..he took your arm! There was so much blood, Jareth. You can't be here, can you? I mean h..h..he KILLED you!"

His eyes closed in pain at her words, he had forgotten all too easily that he may look real, feel real, but that was but a lie. He was nothing more than a shadow, a remnant of his real self. Even he couldn't explain it good enough. What the Labyrinth did to him was beyond even his understanding.

"Jareth, tell me that didn't happen, that none of it happened, please?" Sarah pleaded with him.

Still he didn't turn to face her, to answer her questions. He didn't know how.

"Jareth, please tell me?"

_**"He is not dead. At least not yet." **_A small voice murmured from behind them.

They both whirled around at the sound. Jareth's body shook from a potent mix of rage and sorrow. Sarah gasped, stumbling backwards into Jareth, who arm came up around her to keep her from falling down, not believing her eyes.

"A...anna?"

**A.N: Well, there it is. the next chapter is finished and the next one is underway. Please read and review. I was wanting make the kiss seem like it was unlike all the other kisses they shared, hopefully it was. **


	20. Out of the Frying Pan

**A.N: Okay, I'm back for a while at least. This is the second to last chapter of One Last Wish. Then I will begin posting Beyond the Labyrinth. I really hope everyone likes this chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

The little girl giggled to herself, jumping down from her perch on top of the mantle above the fireplace. **_"Again, like I had stated to the Goblin King, I am not Anna. I prefer to take the form of what better comforts those I oversee. I had always wanted to meet you, Champion, but with the messes the latest escapee from Tara's Hold has been making, it has been rather difficult. Currently we have some time to speak but not much. We have only a fortnight to stop Cianan and bind him to Tara's Hold once again."_**

Sarah did a double take, "Not Anna, but...then wh..who are you?"

The Anna-lookalike turned to Jareth and shook her head at him, **_"I see you failed to mention me yet again, Goblin King. You never were good at paying attention to me, were you? First the Peach Dream, then the Escher Room. It seems you still haven't learned."_**

Jareth's thoughts swirled like a torrent in his mind. Some small part of him knew who she was, but still couldn't believe it.

"You're Labyrinth?"

The smile on the look-alike's face grew wider, showing pointed sharpened teeth. "Good boy! I knew you had it in you!"

Sarah looked back and forth between the both of them, not speaking, but her features showed her confusion.

"How can you...I mean you're a-the Labyrinth, but you're also here, human looking."

Labyrinth shook her head, **_"Oh dear, you weren't really listening a while ago were you? I can take any other form that I want to."_**

The tone that Labyrinth used made Sarah bristle in anger, but before she could say anything that could land her in trouble, Jareth cut in.

"Why are you helping us? Cianan has the amulet now, why not help him?"

Labyrinth walked past them and into the kitchen, where she laid a hand on the stove, igniting the front burners. With a wave, the cupboard above the stove flew open and the kettle popped out and landed in the sink. The water turned on and flowed into the open kettle. When it was filled, it flew back to the stove and landed gently on top of the flames.

**_First, sit down and have some tea. It is my own blend. It will calm your nerves and its not bad for cracked ribs as well."_**

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?" Sarah exclaimed in shock. She took another sip of her tea to calm her nerves, her ribs no longer causing her pain.

It is rather simple, actually. You must travel to Knockmaa Hill and petition King Finvarra, ruler of the Daoine Sidhe for assistance.

Jareth took another sip of his tea, then shook his head, "Much easier said than done. He is Daoine Sidhe, I am of the Unseelie court. The two have always been at odds with each other. He will not listen to my petitions."

The Anna look-alike smiled as she waved a hand and the tea service vanished. Sarah jumped and narrowed her eyes at Jareth, who grimaced in apology.

**_I know on good faith that he will not listen to you, Goblin King, but he will listen to your champion. You see, King Finvarra has quite the soft spot for beautiful women, especially if they are mortal women. He was quite the womanizer back in the grand days of the Tuatha De Danann. _**

Sarah stood up and began to pace back and forth angrily. "Just wait a damn minute here. You want me to flirt with the King of the Dead just so I can get him to help against Cianan? No, no. I am NOT doing that. I mean, he has a wife, right?"

Jareth nodded, "Yes, Queen Oona, although I am unable to tell you anything about her at all. She keeps to herself. She does not venture far from Knockmaa Hill and when she does, it is very rare. During the last Samhain Festival, she never left her guest rooms, not even for the Masked Ball."

At the mention of the Masked Ball, Sarah stopped and turned towards him, a brightness in her eyes. "Did you just say Masked Ball, as in Masquerade?"

He grinned up at her, "Yes, precious. There are many 'masquerades' as you call them, but none are more grand as the one held during the Samhain Festival."

I hate to interrupt, but we do need to discuss what our next plan of action is going to be after getting Finvarra's help.

Sarah took a deep breath and was about to speak when Jareth spoke first.

"I do not like the idea of Sarah being in Finvarra's presence. He is rather bold in his approach.

She laid a hand on his arm and shook her head, laughing. "Look who's talking, Mr. Peach Dream. Jareth, as much as I hate to admit it, there is no other way. We can only hope that he will listen to reason this time."

Jareth glared at her, "I have heard stories of Finvarra's ways. If he finds a mortal woman beautiful enough, he kidnaps them and steals them away to Knockmaa Hill where they are never seen or heard from again. I swear, if he tries this with you, Sarah, I will make him suffer."

Heat coiled in her abdomen at his words. _Just a little bit possessive, are we, Goblin King?_

Valeria interrupted her thoughts, "I think during the time they are trying to gain Finvarra's help, the scattered groups of the Goblin Army should be found and united."

Labyrinth nodded in assent. **_Yes, that should be done by someone trustworthy. Someone who can be sneaky._**

Sarah smiled, "I know exactly the right person for the job, or should I say three?"

Jareth snorted indignantly, "I highly doubt Higgle, that fox, and the Rock-caller can handle something dangerous like this."

"It's Hoggle and we managed to defeat your goblin army just fine before, didn't we? Besides Hoggle knows the ins and outs of the Labyrinth. He can be pretty sneaky in his own right."

"I do not doubt your trust in them, but it will take every ounce of effort to complete this task in the short time given." He retorted.

"That is why I am going to be helping them." Valeria stated firmly.

Both of them looked in shock at her.

Jareth was the first to speak, "If you do this, you could cease to be even a spirit. Cianan's powers are ever growing, even faster now with the amulet and my powers."

His mother raised her chin defiantly, "I now have the oppurtunity to repay Cianan in kind for what he has done to me, to us. You will not stop me."

He nodded, "I understand, but you will do well to be careful. I do not know what Cianan has planned for the Labyrinth."

Sarah spoke, "I agree with Jareth. Cianan is pure evil. Be careful down there."

"I cannot guarantee my safety down there, but I will be ever watchful of my surroundings. Now where do I find your three friends?"

_**I know where they are but it will be rather difficult to retrieve them.**_

The three of them turned to face the Labyrinth, who was sitting on the counter beside the kitchen sink, waiting patiently for them to finish speaking.

Sarah, not really wanting to know, asked anyway. "Where are they?"

_**They are prisoners of Cianan. He has placed them in an Oubliette.**_

All color drained from Jareth's face and he struggled to keep his composure. "Tell me, are they in a Shadow Oubliette?"

_**Yes. they have been there for the last 6 hours.**_

Sarah watched as Valeria's head dropped and jareth cursed under his breath.

She had to know.

"Jareth, what's a Shadow Oubliette?"

He couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Sarah, it is a place of untold horror. Knowing Cianan, he would have put your friends through unspeakable pain before throwing them in, but it wouldn't stop there. You see, Sarah, a shadow oubliette is just a light term for a torture room. The torture wouldn't stop until they either break or they are dead. Cianan doesn't have a preference for the order."

"No, not my friends! NOO!" A sob caught in her throat and before she could collapse, Jareth wrapped his arm around her, supporting her.

_**I think we have discussed this as far as we can at the moment. Jareth, take her to her room. We will see ourselves out. Be careful.**_

The Goblin King nodded and turned Sarah toward the hallway, guiding her to the stairs.

_**Garbo!**_

The little fixer that had sworn himself to Sarah's side, popped up out of the shadows.

"Yes, missy Laby?"

The Labyrinth smiled down at him and leaned over to pat his head. **_Guard your king and his Champion but do not interrupt them. They have some very important things to discuss. Do I make myself clear, Garbo?_**

Garbo nodded fervently, "Yes, missy Laby."

With those words, the little goblin popped back out of view.

Valeria shook her head slowly, saddened by Sarah's cries. She motioned to the Labyrinth to step closer to her. "I am leaving for the Underground right now. I will not allow her friends to come to anymore harm at Cianan's hands."

_**You do know what will happen should you try to release them from the Shadow Oubliette, do you? That is extremely strong dark magic. It will destroy you.**_

"I know the risks, but I have seen my son as a man. I am content with the knowledge that by doing this, he will have an advantage against Cianan."

Labyrinth shook her head, **_Very well. I will accompany you to the gate, but only to the gate. If you free them, you do so at your own risk._**

Valeria nodded, "I understand. Thank you.**"**

_**Well, then. Lets go. We have much to do and such a short time to do it in. I will give them both the night to rest, but tomorrow it begins.**_

With a wave of her hand, the both of them shimmered and faded out of sight, leaving only glitter in their wake.

* * *

**A.N: Okay, second to last chapter done. I will probably have the last chapter posted tonight and I have begun to piece together the first few chapters for Beyond the Labyrinth.**


	21. Into the Fire

**A.N: Okay, maybe I fibbed a bit about this being the last chapter. I swear that this story has just run away from me. There might be a few more chapters left in this story. Probably more to set up the next leg of their story more than anything.**

**Okay, so this chapter is rated a high M. (You'll figure out why further down. *winks*) I think all my readers have waited long enough for this scene, so hopefully it turns out exactly the way you wanted it too. Well, if it doesn't, I apologize profusely, but it was difficult as hell writing it. Well, enough yapping from me, let's get to the good part, the story.**

* * *

Jareth made it up the stairs, but did not know which room was Sarah's, so he paused.

"Sarah, which room is yours?"

Sarah, through her tears, pointed to the closest door on the left. He nodded and toed the slightly ajar door open wider to let them both in.

Once inside, he made her lay down on top of the unkempt bedding, and with a tug pulled the bedding up and over her bare legs. Once he deemed her comfortable enough, he turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Sarah looking up at him, tears staining her cheeks.

"Don't, don't leave me, Jareth, please?"

His heart ached at her words but he hesitated to sit next to her. "I do not think that would be wise, Sarah."

Sarah cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

He stood straighter, "I feel it would be best if I just go back downstairs. I do not want to cause you anymore stress considering all that happened today."

"Is it because you're missing an arm?"

Jareth bowed his head, removed her hand from his arm and turned away from her. Sarah's tears were long forgotten as she seethed with anger. She scrambled out of her bed and ran around it to come face to face with Jareth.

"When did you become such a coward?"

He recoiled in shock, but soon he was filled with fury. _How dare she._

His eyes flashed and he glared at her as he replied, "I am missing an arm, Sarah! Cianan ripped that from me at the same time he did my magic! I also found out that my mother was mortal, so I am a magic made Fae! A lie! And on top of that, I have tried my damndest to even remotely understand that this body you see before you is nothing more than a remnant, a shadow of my real one!"

The color drained from her face as quickly as her anger did, "Wait, you mean to tell me that...that-"

"That Cianan still has my real body, yes. Damn it, Sarah! You don't know how hard this is."

He traced a finger down her cheek, smoothing away the fresh tears brought about by his words. "You don't know what I would give to make sure you never cry again, Sarah. I wish I had not have been such a proud and headstrong fool when we had first met. If only I could've seen what you would've meant to me, than maybe this would've have never happened at all."

Sarah softly placed a hand on either side of his face, "You have already given so much, Jareth. I can't tell you what is going to happen at the end of this, but I can tell you that I would not be anywhere else but right here, right now, with you. When I though Cianan had killed you, something inside me broke, had shattered like glass. Then when I saw you standing in front of me so real, so ALIVE, I knew then that I couldn't run from what I was feeling for you."

"Sarah?" He softly asked, a bolt of nervousness shot through him.

"I love you."

Jareth exhaled shakily at her words. He could hardly believe it. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him. He nipped at her lips as he spoke, "Let me hear you say that again, precious."

"I love you, Jareth. I love you with all my heart and soul." She replied as she pulled his lips softly against her own.

He pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. "You have no Idea how long I have waited to hear those words from your lips, Sarah. I was cruel and heartless when we first met, but over time, your strength, your kindness, and your courage slowly changed me for the better. When I first saw you in the Peach Dream, I was struck by how beautiful you were, and even now, I am still struck by your beauty, both inside and out. I love you Sarah. I will love you for the rest of eternity and beyond."

She smiled at him, a genuine smile that lit up her face and brightened her eyes. "Not forever?"

He smiled back, "Forever's not long at all. My love for you will last for far longer than forever. I can promise you that."

This time there was no gentleness in their kiss, only a bittersweet desperation to not let this moment end. Jareth broke the kiss to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her throat which caused Sarah to throw a leg over his hip and let out a soft moan.

He pulled back away from her then, trying desperately to calm the fire cursing through his veins. _This is not the time for this. _

He refused to look at her, instead gazing down at the floor to gather his thoughts better, "Sarah, as much as we both may want this, I do not think that we should-"

"Stay."

Jareth looked up at her words and could hardly breathe. There Sarah was, breathing quite quickly, with her hair ruffled and her nightgown all crumpled, but her face was what had him rooted to the spot. Her cheeks were rather flushed and her eyes were wild with blatant want. She was absolutely breathtaking and it made him painfully obvious of how aroused he was.

He took a step back towards her, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek, smoothing the dark curls back away from them. He let his fingers trace the path that his lips had taken earlier. She leaned into his caresses, her breath coming in quick little pants.

"Stay with me, Jareth." She asked breathlessly, "Please?"

It was the desperate tone in her voice that broke him and he surged forward and caught her lips in a bruising kiss as he slowly backed her up to the bed. When her legs hit the end, she stumbled, so she wrapped her arms around him and with a slight turn of her hips, he found himself laying flat on his back with her on top on him, legs on either side of him.

he arched a eyebrow up at her, barely containing the smug smirk on his face. "Rather impatient, are we? I was planning on you being on top at least once tonight, my dear."

The blush that spread over her cheeks and down her throat made him groan.

Sarah thinking that she had hurt him, moved to get up, but as her body shifted back, her core lightly brushed against a hot and very hardened part of his lower body and she stilled in shock.

She let out a low moan as the heat faintly brushed her core again.

Jareth couldn't stop the moan that excaped him as her body rubbed against his length. He gripped her left leg and stilled her movements.

"Sarah, as much as I enjoy your actions at this time, I very much want to see that nightgown come off your body first."

Again Sarah blushed, which sent a jolt of fire straight to his groin.

She moved to get off his lap, but his hand stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get undressed." She replied.

"You're fine right where you are to get undressed, precious. I want to watch you take it off, Sarah."

She nodded, not trusting her voice after that statement. Her skin felt like it was on fire and instead of being water to calm the flames, he was more like a fan, stoking the fire higher and higher, hotter and hotter.

When her hands hesitated on the hem of her gown, Jareth knew that something was off. Her face was flushed bright red and her hands were shaking.

He placed his hand upon her left one to stop her and she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and fearful. Understanding dawned on him in that moment.

"You've never done this before, have you, Sarah?"

She nodded again.

He closed his eyes in in disbelief, "Damn! Sarah, I'm such a fool! I should've have asked about it. I'm sorry."

He made the mistake at that time to sit up. When he did, her legs moved further apart and her core was flush against his length. She gasped quickly, ripping a deep moan from him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to still her.

"Goddess above, Sarah. Please say that you want this. If not, just say the word and I will stop. I am only a man, Sarah, my willpower will not last much longer especially if you keep rubbing up against me like that."

Sarah's eyes held a mischievousness that made him swallow hard.

"Sar-" He was cut off as she rocked her hips forward again. He moaned quite loudly, before his jaw went slack, his head fell back, and his eyes closed in bliss.

"I don't want to stop, Jareth. I want this...I want you."

Something primal inside him growled at her words. _Mine, all mine._

His eyes snapped open and he pulled her head down to crush his lips to hers. As he devoured the taste of her lips, his hand trailed down the side of her body, memorizing her curves, stopping at her breasts to gently caress them through her nightgown, growling in frustation that it was not bare flesh he was touching.

He wanted more, no he needed more of her. He was burning just as she was.

His warm breath bathed her kiss-swollen lips as he spoke, "Sarah, help me remove this damned nightgown before I rip it off."

She moaned as his hand slipped under one side of her gown. She moved her right hand down and helped him to pull it up and over her head. Finally the gown fell to the floor beside the bed in a soon forgotten heap of fabric.

Amazing.

Jareth thought as he watched as her pale, alabaster skin was slowly revealed to him.

She raised her arms to cover her breasts but was stopped by his voice, "Don't, love. Don't. Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are like this? By the Gods, you are beautiful."

She blushed again and he noticed how it extended down across her skin. He took a hold of her left hand and brought up against his chest.

"Help me with this shirt."

She slowly caressed the fabric of his shirt, following the stitches down to the waistband of his trousers. She grabbed the fabric with both hands and tugged until it was loose while Jareth undid the lacing in front, having previously removed his cloak in the kitchen. When the lacing was undone, Sarah slipped both hands under his shirt, pulling it slowly upward.

She gasped as his chest was bared to her. He had a slim body, not overly muscular, but she could feel the wiry, lean muscles bunch and give just under the skin. He was pale, but with that white, blonde hair, and those piercing eyes, he was perfect.

The look in her eyes caused a part of him to twitch painfully, causing him to groan aloud.

"Sarah, you need to stop looking at me like that. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

He took her hand and slowly pushed it down until it came into contact with a painfully neglected part of him.

She inhaled quickly at the feel of him under her hand.

She trailed her fingers up to the waistband of his trousers and caressed the skin just underneath the hem, causing him to gasp loudly.

"Sarah, please."

Something inside of her gave way at the sound of his voice and she grabbed the waistband and ever so slowly pulled his trousers down off his hips over his legs, until his feet were pulled out. She tossed them to the floor behind her shimmied out of her panties and laid back down beside him. She locked eyes with him as she traced his face gently.

"I love you, Jareth."

"I love you as well, Sarah." He replied as he rolled onto his side and trailed a hand down her front, slowly brushing over her breasts and then trailing down over her ribs. He arched a brow at her when she wriggled ever so slightly under his fingers.

"Are you ticklish, love?"

She smiled as she nodded at him. The smile faded and her lips parted in surprise as his fingers dipped down and brushed against her core. He continued to stroke her until she was gasping for breath.

He leaned over and whispered hoarsely to her, "I need to prepare you, Sarah. It will be less painful for you this way." She moaned loudly as he dipped his fingers down further and pressed a long digit inside her, making her arch off the bed.

"God! Ja...Jareth, don't..don't stop...I..I need..."

"What, Sarah, what do you need?"

He didn't think the fire coursing through his veins could burn any higher, but hearing her moan, seeing her writhe in pleasure from his touch made his need to be with her even greater.

"You, oh god...I need you.."

When he added a second digit and crooked them both inside her, she flew apart. Her body arched up quickly and her limbs seized up as his name fell from her lips like a chant.

_Amazing._

That was the only thought running through his head as he watched her fall off the ledge.

As she started to come down from her high, she could feel Jareth pulling her leg up over his hip and moaned at the feel of something hard and hot pressing at her core.

They looked into each other's eyes and could only see love and need reflecting back at them.

"Are you ready, love?"

Sarah leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. That was all the consent he needed as he pushed his hips forward, pushing slowly inside her.

She could only feel enormous pressure at her entrance and she squeezed her eyes shut as she could feel him stretching her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, love. The pain will pass shortly and then there will only be pleasure, I promise you."

With those words, he slammed his hips into hers, fully sheathing himself in her and stilling quickly at her cry of pain. He spoke softly to her, whispering loving words in her ear. He staying like that until she nodded and then he began to move again. Slowly retreating and surging forward again.

"Gods, Sarah, you are so damned tight."

She arched into him, the heat coiling low in her belly again. The sensations he was making her feel were beyond anything she had ever felt before.

His body continued to move against her and inside her slowly, until Sarah moaned at him, "More, Jareth, I need more."

He growled at her words, "How about this?" He surged back and forth quickly, starting a faster rhythm which set them both moaning louder. Jareth was so close to release, he could feel himself about to fall off the edge. He couldn't believe how wonderful she felt against him, around him. It was heaven, SHE was heaven. The sounds she was making in this state were music to his ears.

"Ohh...oh..Jareth, please, please." Sarah began panting as the coil began to tighten inside her.

"That's it, love. Come for me, come with me."

With a scream, the coil inside her snapped. "J..Jareth!"

Feeling her contract around him and hearing her screaming his name, he could no longer hold it off, and with one final thrust forward, a thousand colored lights burst behind his eyes as he fell of that ledge with her into the singlemost powerful orgasm he had ever experienced.

"Gods, Sa..Sarahh!"

**/ ~ / ~ / ~ /**

**In the Labyrinth**

Two hooded figures made their way quickly and quietly through the darkness toward a set of stone doors. When they reached them, the smaller figure pressed a hand to the weathered stone. A glow lit the gloominess for but a moment before it faded into the surface and with a low rumble, the doors slid slowly open.

The small figure turned and spoke, _**"This should be close to where they are. This unfortunately is as far as I can go. The rest is up to you. Good luck."**_

With a wave, the small figure shimmered and faded from sight leaving the taller figure to look upon the tendrils of darkness swirling before them.

_Cianan's magic has already reached this far? This is most unsettling news. I must make haste to reach Sarah's friends quickly before the bonds are too strong to break._

, getting a feel for what was invading their master's domain. Then when she noticed a dim light among the shadows, the tendrils were upon her in the blink of an eye, wrapping around her arms and legs, pulling her one way than the other, violently shaking her back and forth in the process. She struggled against them trying to break free as she reached a hand out toward the faint glow.

The tendrils wound themselves tighter, constricting her movements and if she were still alive, her lungs would have struggled to expand from the force they were exerting on her frame.

She focused all of her energy on that glow, came to a stop and let the shadows consumed her. They slithered over her as her energy gathered deep within her, causing her skin to brighten. The light was dim at first but as she raised her hand once more, the glow gained strength turning into a powerful white light, and as she pointed a slim finger out, it burst forward, as brilliant and bright as the sun.

The darkness surrounding her fell away in a cacaphony of shrieks and growls, retreating from the light weaving through the air until they faded away from the room. The shadows' absence revealed Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus shackled to the wall, still living, but unconscious and badly hurt.

The light split into three sets of two and set about releasing the still forms gently to the floor beneath them.

Valeria kneeled beside Hoggle and stayed there until his eyes finally fluttered and opened.

He groaned in pain and moved to sit up, but stilled his movements with when she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"It's alright, Hoggle. You are safe."

"Who are you?"

"A friend, nothing more. We will wait but a moment for your friends to wake up, but then we must retire of this place. Cianan does not yet know what I have done and I do not want him to know."

"What happens then?" Hoggle eyed the stranger suspiciously, not trusting them at all.

"We give Sarah and Jareth time to gain a weapon to defeat Cianan."

Hoggle Scoffed and turned to look over at Ludo's form as it twitched, signaling his waking up. "And how dya expect us ta do that?"

"By building an army strong enough to oppose Cianan."

Hoggle's shock rooted him to the spot as he openly gaped at the cloaked figure.

His next question was cut off by a guttural growl piercing the air.

The figure quickly stood up and nodded at him, "We must go now. Cianan has found out that you have been freed. Follow the lights, they will lead you to someone that can hide you from him. Go!"

He stammered in confusion, "But,-"

"GO NOW!"

He didn't need to be told a third time as he quickly spun on his heel and hobbled to his friends, pushing Ludo upright and picking up the still unconscious Didymus.

_We're comin' ta help ya, Sarah. Hold on. _Was the only thought running through his mind as he limped onward following the dim, glowing trail of lights in front of him, leading them on.

Leading them to their freedom.

**A.N: Alright, who all here thought I was going to leave those three under Cianan's thumb for longer? I love those three, I didn't want them to be tortured incessently by him, it about made cry just writing that previous scene about their torture. Well, how did everyone enjoy the scene between Sarah and Jareth. (It was difficult writing that scene partially considering Jareth only has one arm and it mainly to do with the fact that I was actually nervouse about writing this scene. This was the first sex scene I have ever written, so please be gentle with me okay. Tell me how I did, constructive criticism is very much welcomed. It does help me become a better writer. Well, goodbye until the next chapter.**


	22. Author Note 1

_**Hi everyone! Short author's note here.(Or long, depending on how you look at it.)**_

_**I was wanting to explain to everyone about Jareth's new form. He still looks the same, but there are some slight differences. I think of the form as a remnant, a shadow. The Labyrinth took what was basically his spirit and gave it solid form, (I mean its the Labyrinth, she can basically do whatever she wants.) so he could complete his quest and Cianan would still think he had Jareth. (She's a sneaky one, that Labyrinth.) **_

_**And as you probably figured out, she has quite the soft spot for Jareth and Sarah. She's not supposed to pick sides but I think she has. I'm just teasing this, but Cianan may have done something that was a big NO-NO in the past that made the Labyrinth turn from him, but that will be explored fully in the sequel, Beyond the Labyrinth. **_

_**So yes, I have decided to turn this into a three part series. (Yes, you heard me correctly, I said three. I love the number three. Its my lucky number. ;)**_

_**It will go as such:**_

_**One Last Wish: Which of course sets the story for everyone. A little girl makes a wish that could change everything. If you had only one wish, what would your last wish be?**_

_**Beyond the Labyrinth: Where Jareth and Sarah journey to the land of King Finvarra to get help against Cianan, but they have more problems then just Cianan now. Just who is Telfia and what does she want with Sarah?**_

_**Then - -**_

**_Labyrinth of Darkness: Everything comes into focus in the final showdown. Can the Labyrinth be saved or will Jareth's forces not be enough?_**

**_So I hope everyone has liked One Last Wish so far and I hope you keep liking it. Well, gotta go work on the next chapter now. Bye for now!_**


End file.
